Playing with Fire, Dancing with Wind
by SnakeyLobve
Summary: Two best friends, and polar opposites, die in a car accident, and wake up in the naruto world! What happens when they fall into the hands of Akatsuki? literally! Read and find out! Rated for swearing.DeidaraxOC ItachixOC Itaxoc deixoc itachioc deidaraoc
1. Chapter 1

**Playing With Fire, Dancing With Wind**

Hey guys! This is a new story I decided to write since I havent written in SOOO LONG! Its DeidaraxOC and ItachixOC. This chapter isnt that great but it'll get better! ENJOY!

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

That. Is. IT! This is the second time we've missed the bus today! There is absolutely no way I am letting the happen again. My best friend was coming over and I was sick of being downtown. We both wanted to go home so we could watch Naruto, and play Ultimate Ninja 4! We both LOVED the akatsuki, so we were excited to be able to play as them in the game. "Cheyanne let's gooo! If we dont catch this bus we have to wait for another hour!" I yelled at her, starting to become very irritated. She just looks at me blankly "Yeah, yeah. We're not going to miss the b-" And there it was. "OH MY GOD THERES THE BUS". No. NO! I am not missing this again!

I grab her arm and looked at the road to be sure it was safe. Don't want us dying now do we! Once I was sure no cars were coming, we ran as fast as we could across the road. Well... Halfway across the road. There was an sudden intense pressure on my abdomen and I felt something inside me pop as I rolled over what I assumed was a car. Oh my god.. I just.. I just got my best friend hit by a car! I heard her coughing, and crawled over to her with blood dripping out of my mouth. Turns out the popping sound was my rib puncturing my insides.

I barely heard the screams of the people around us as I reached for my best friend. I cant believe she's dying because of me. I'm a monster! "I-cough- Im so sorry, cheyanne". My body felt so weak, as all of my strength left, and I collapsed near my friend.

**Chey's POV:**

"Cheyanne let's goooo! If we dont catch this bus we have to wait for another hour!" Jade screamed at me. I understand why, I mean, neither of us wanted to wait ANOTHER hour just to get to her house. "Yeah, yeah. We're not going to miss the b- OH MY GOD THERES THE BUS!" I saw her pale, as she grabbed my arm, looking to see if there were any cars. When we were sure it was safe, we bolted across the road to the bus stop. Right when some drunk guy was speeding past us.

The impact was unmistakeable, as I felt my ribs breaking and my body roll under what felt like a rolling bolder. I could faintly hear Jade screaming over my own voice. It started feeling as though my insides were exploding within me as I coughed up gross amounts of blood. The blood flow was getting to be too much, and I started choking on it.

I heard people yelling in the background for someone to call an ambulance, but I knew it was too late. My vision was blurry, but I could faintly see Jade reaching to me. "I-cough- I'm so sorry, Cheyanne"

* * *

That was when my world went black.

**Chey's POV:**

Talking. I heard talking! I thought I died.. Was I in heaven? Naw, I couldnt be, I was in too much pain. Then, maybe I was in the hospital? I forced my eyes open, but all I could see was fuzz. Well, fuzz and two figures.

I looked around as my vision started clearing. Right beside me was Jade, still passed out. Or dead. Oh my god, what if I didnt die but she did! I started to shake her, tears in my eyes. "Jade you idiot! YOU GOT YOURSELF KILLED!" I didnt expect a responce, since I thought she was dead. What I did get was a firm punch in the face. "mphh mmddsf, shut the fuck up, oh my god! I swear to god I'll kill you."

She.. Did she just punch me? It wasn't surprising since she was always smacking me, what shocked me was the lack of deadness! WE WERE BOTH ALIVE! She glared at me, and then her glare turned to a look of pure horror. "Im so sorry I almost got you killed! Are you okay?" she asked, hugging me. "mhmm!"

**Jades POV:**

How wonderful! I DIDNT GET HER KILLED! A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Oh they're awake, un." Un? Woww, real intelligent sounding... Wait, what! Only ONE person in the whole universe would ever say that. We broke our hold on each other and looked at one another with horror. We were thinking the exact same thing. Deidara.

"It cant be.. That means that we..." I stopped talking and look directly behind us, confirming our fears. There stood Deidara and Sasori, looking at us as if we had two heads. We were in the naruto world, sitting beside two criminals. How wonderful. Cheyanne started giggling and I almost punched her in the face again. Was she TRYING to get us killed, cause it sure seemed like it. "Dude, what the hell!" I snapped at her. She stopped.

Then she looked at me.

And back to Deidara.

Back to me.

And just laughed harder.

I seriously thought she had a death wish. "Dude, are you for real? This is the weirdest dream I have EVER had!" she yelled through her tears. Dream? I dont think this was a dream... "you're not dreaming, brat. Now stop yelling." I heard Sasori say, confirming my thoughts. She stopped again, and stared at them weirdly, before passing out.

... Well that was weird. XD

**Deidara's POV:**

My day had started out perfectly normal! Until my danna and I were heading back to the base and these two weird looking girls fell on us. "What the hell, un!" I yelled pushing them off, danna doing the same. I took a good look at them, to see if they looked dangerous. They didnt. They just look.. Weird.

One girl had ripped jeans with some weird looking flat shoes (a/n: Skater shoes). She also wore a black spaghetti strap tank top. She had black hair, and it was short in the back with long bangs. She was pale, and wore sickening amounts of black eyeliner. She had blood all over her face, and it made her look like a vampire. (a/n: DONT WORRY GUYS. She is not a vampire XD) This girl was clearly a goth.

The other one was wearing a baggy black sweater with a skull on the front, and and a light purple tank top that was pulled a little low. I was assuming she was wearing very short shorts since you couldn't see them with her sweater on. (A/N: This is seriously how we dress, btw! Hahaha) She had shoulder length, chestnut hair, and glasses. Her eyeliner looked almost like mine, but almost like Orochimarus also. She looked quite a bit girlier than the other.

That was when gothy, which was the name i gave her, started stirring. She opened her eyes and looked directly at me, squinting. Then turned away and looked at the other girl. What the hell? What a nice introduction! Thats when I heard her sniffle and knew she was crying. She started to shake the other girl, yelling something about her being dead. Then the girl did something unexpected. She punched gothy right in the face! I had to hold back a laugh. They were whispering and then gothy looked right at me and laughed. How dare she! I was going to punch her, and it looked as though her friend was too.

"Dude, are you for real? This is the weirdest dream I have EVER had!" she yelled looking at us. Sasori-danna scoffed at her childish behaviour. "You're not dreaming brat. Now stop yelling." he was stern, and it put a terrified look on her face. And then she passed out. Good!\

**Nobodies POV:**

There was an eerie silence as Jade and the two akatsuki members stared at each other. Cheyanne was still passed out. "Sooo.. uhm.. H-hi?"Jade said, trying to break the awkwardness. She was never good at talking to people, it was always cheyanne who did it. Sasori and Deidara just looked at her weirdly. "Who are you."

It wasnt a question, it was a demand. And that bugged Jade. She was a pacifist and avoided fighting, but when people talked to her like that and they didnt even KNOW her, it pissed her off. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Don't act as if you own the world, you stupid fucking barbie!" she barked at them, before going wide-eyed. _'Shit! Did I just call Sasori a barbie?.. Im so going to die for this.'_ she thought, taking a moment to pray.

Then she heard laughing. Hysterical, manly laughing. Looking up, I seen Deidara with tears in his eyes. "She told you, danna! Un!" I wanted to laugh myself, but decided it was too risky. So instead I calmed my nerves and looked back towards Sasori. "My name is Jade. And she-" I pointed at Cheyanne as she started to wake up, "is Cheyanne. Dont ask where we're from because you wouldnt know. And dont ask how we got here because it was to my knowledge that we were dead."

That stopped his laughing! Cheyanne was sitting next to me now, with a look of confusion on her face. Patting her leg, we looked at the two of them. "I see. Well, I am Deidara and this is Sasori-danna, un." we nodded, acting as though we had no idea who they were. "Nice to meet you!" Cheyanne grinned, back to her normal self. At least things were going a little better now.. Until barbie had to open his big fat mouth. "What do you mean you were dead?"... Is this guy fucking retarded? What did it SOUND like I meant?

"Oh Im sorry! Well you see, what I meant was.. Itttt was to MYYYY knowledge, you know, like understanding. That WEEE, as in ME AND MY FRIEND. Were DEEEEAADD, meaning no longer alive. Make more sense now?" He looked like he was going to kill me. So Cheyanne butt in and saved my ass!

"What she means is, we were hit by a car and Im pretty sure we were dead. But we woke up here, wherever here is, meaning that we are not dead. Hehehe.. yeah.." They nodded slowly, not knowing whether or not to believe us. (a/n: YAY FOR CHEYANNE! My hero :D) "well.." Deidara started, but Sasori interrupted him. "You will come with us. Then we will decide whether or not we will kill you."

We gulped and looked at each other. On one hand, they might kill us. But on the OTHER hand.. We were going to meet the akatsuki! We grinned and grabbed hands, helping each other up. Strangely enough we were not in pain! I guess our wounds healed! "Lead the way, capy-tain!" yelled cheyanne, as we followed the two Akatsuki members to our impending doom!

* * *

Chapter One is done! Its pretty awful, and all over the place.. but I havent written for like 2 years so leave me alone haha Chapter 2 will most definitely be better :D Promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Playing with Fire, Dancing with Wind**

Hey guys! Here's chapter two~! Hopefully since I didn't rush this one, it'll turn out much better! Weelll... Onward, to chapter 2!

* * *

** Chey's POV:**

Ok, this is getting ridiculous. We've been walking for at least two hours, and Sasori and Jade have been at each others throat the WHOLE time. It was quite literally like listening to two toddlers, and I was having just about enough of it. "Oh my god, just shut up barbie. Seriously." Jade snapped at him, getting sick of him insulting her for no reason. "I will when you do, stupid whore" her eyes began to water. D-did he just.. Call my friend a whore? Oh hell no!

Ex-CUSE me? What exactly did you just call my best friend? Care to repeat?" I seen Jade look down and he was about to reply when Deidara butt in. "Can you guys all just stop? You're giving me a headache, un." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Nodding, I looked at the two brats, "Yeah, listen to the woman."

It fell silent. Well, kind of silent, at least. Sasori grinned, Jade was holding in giggles, and Deidara.. Well he looked AAALL kinds of pissed. Heh heh, my work here is done.

We all silently agreed to just stop associating with one another for the time being. Of course, Jade and I still talked. "This sucks. My game JUST got here yesterday, I never even got a chance to really play it!" She whined at me, seeming to forget that we were WITH naruto characters, and that it was way cooler than some video game. "Aw, that sucks. Yeah, I was pretty excited to play it too.." I replied, pushing a stray piece of black hair behind my ear. Then something occured to me that I should have thought of long ago. "What if we-" I pulled her close, bringing my voice to a low whisper before continuing, "really did die.. And that's how we got here.. Can you imagine our families! They must be devastated!". She nodded looking thoughtful.

**Jade's POV:**

She had a point.. What if we were dead. Our parents wouldn't have a clue until they got a phone call! It brought tears to my eyes. I was always really close with my parents, and the thought made me sick to my stomach. Shaking my head, I tried to get rid of the thought. Then I felt something in my pocket, so I stuck my hand in to see what it was. My iPod touch! Completely unharmed, amazingly enough. I looked to Cheyanne, holding it out in triumph. "Heheh. I got my iPod!-whispering- How about we bug these guys?" She grinned and nodded.

Now don't get me wrong, I found them both terribly attractive, I just didnt like them much at the moment. Plus I thought it would be funny. So I pulled out my headphones, slid the volume to full blast, and started playing I've Got No Strings from Pinocchio. I seen Sasori twitch, as we laughed hysterically. But just as he was about to turn around and give me shit, I switched it to Dude Looks Like a Lady from Aerosmith, and Cheyanne and I nearly peed our pants at Deidara's expression.

"How about you turn that contraption off, un?" he said, looking as though me might actually kill me. Whoops.. Heheh. So I put my headphones back in, and listened to my own music, and so did Chey. I guess she found hers as well! As if our brains were in-sync, we both started playing Sexting by Blood on the Dancefloor. Not like there was anything else to do to pass the time.

* * *

**Nobodies POV:**

_'I follow you home, you've got your headphones on, and you're dancing. Got lucky, beautiful shot, your taking everything off. Watch the curtains wide open'_

_'Punch your lights out, hit the pavement. Thats what I call entertainment! Causing problems makes you famous, all the violence makes a statement!'_

You could hear the music clearly from their iPods, and strangely enough the certain songs werent coming from who you would expect. You would expect the violent one to come from Cheyanne, since she is more of a goth, and the stalker-ish one to come from Jade since.. Well.. She's kind of a stalker. But you would be wrong!

"Hey. We're here." Sasori said, with no answer. "We're here!.. -silence-.. TURN DOWN YOU'RE DAMN MUSIC!" He yelled, pulling out Cheyannes earphone. "Huh? What did you do that for? OH! We're here!" Cheyanne jumped with joy poking Jade, who was not expecting the sudden touch, startling her. She got a punch in the arm for it too, after putting their ipods away.

".. oww... -sniffle- Why do you always punch me?" she just shrugged and smiled "cause its hilarious!". "I thought you two were friends? You aren't very kind to each other for being friends, un..." Deidara added, cocking an eyebrow. "Yeah, Jade! You're so cruel to meee" Cheyanne cried with fake tears.

"Can we just hurry up? I'm getting sick of standing here," grumbled Sasori, and we just nodded as the big boulder started moving. "Uhmm.. One problem. We're not ninja, so we can't stand on water like you ca- AH NO PUT ME DOWN GOD DAMNIT! RAPE, RAAAPEEEE!" screamed Jade as we were grabbed by Sasori, and Cheyanne just laughed. Until he threw us in the cave. No, no he didn't nicely carry us in, he threw us from the other side of the creek. Asshole.

"Oww, what's you're fucking problem you stupid fucking skank!" Yes. Sasori was just called a skank. Cheyanne was calming jade down. "Dude, caaaalm down! Hahahaha why are you so snappy today?" she asked, patting her friends head. "Becaaaause, I just got us killed and transported to a completely different dimension where we basically got kidnapped by a transvestite and a doll who thinks he's all fucking that even though he gets killed by a cotton candy haired freak! Now we may die AGAIN, and I cant even read any fan fictions because THERE'S NO GOD DAMNED INTERNET!"

"Who are they?" we heard an authoritative voice from behind us as Deidara and Sasori greeted the man, calling him leader. Shit. "We were walking back to the base when they fell from the sky and landed on top of us. They claimed that they had died and woke up here. We didn't know what to do with them so we brought them here." Sasori said, filling him in on the details. _'Pff, now he's acting all polite? What happened to him being an ass hole?' _scoffed Cheyanne and Jade.

"I see.. Now what did I hear about Sasori dieing from a.. Cotton candy haired freak?" He asked looking directly at us. Oohhhh shiyut. Jade was about to open her mouth before Cheyanne butt in, once again saving our asses. "We're psychic. We know everything that happens to everyone here. We'll help you if you dont kill us." Phew~! He looked thoughtful before asking "How do I know you're not lieing?", it was Jade's turn to talk. She read more fanfictions, so she had an idea of what to say. "Well, you don't. It's all up to you to decide. So you can kill us, and risk losing vital information and pretty much all of the members of your organization. Not to mention you're plans getting destroyed. OR, you could trust us, and we can help make all of your dreams a reality. How does that sound?" he thought for a moment, before nodding at us. Ho-ho! Score one for Cheyanne and Jade! Time to start our counter..

Days without getting killed: 1

Deidara and Sasori left, leaving us alone with Pein. "I'm Pein, but you will address me as leader, understood?" we nodded and he turned and started to walk away. "Follow me, I need to tell the rest of the members about you." Skipping, we got beside him and began walking to our impending dooooom.

* * *

**In the living room:**

We had just made it to the living room where everyone was sitting, paying absolutely no attention to the new presences in the room. Leader cleared his throat and they all looked over at us. Cheyanne just stood there and stared back, and Jade started shifting uncomfortably, eyes darting from the ground and back to them. "This is... oh I forgot to get your names.." Pein said, looking at us expectantly. Jade looked like she was going to pass out so Cheyanne saved her, aaagain. "I'm Cheyanne, and this is Jade. Nice to meet you!" they nodded, still waiting to know why we were here. "Ah, yes. Cheyanne and Jade. They are going to be the Akatsuki psychics."

"Psychics? Keh, that's fucking bogus. Everyone with have a god damn brain knows that psychics are fakes" scoffed Hidan, obviously not believing us. (a/n: ya think? XD) "Soo, you're saying you only have half a brain? It all makes sense now.." retorted Cheyanne, causing quite a few chuckles. He just glared at her "You little bitch... I should sacrifice you to Jashin-sama."

"HEIL JASHIN-SAMA!" Yelled Jade, doing the perfect nazi stance. Cheyanne laughed, and Hidan didnt know whether or not to be offended. He decided that we werent worth the time and just sat down, glaring at us. Then we got double glomped, causing us to tumble to the ground. "YAY! New friends! Nice to meet you! Is it nice to meet tobi too? I bet it is." Cheyanne hugged him back, and Jade just pushed him off growling. Chey didn't mind him, but Jade couldn't stand him. "Very nice to meet you tobi!"

Pein clearing his throat once again snapped us back to reality, and we sat cross legged on the floor with determined looks on our face. "Yes, leader-sama?" he just shook his head and looked back to the rest of the men. "You," he pointed at Kisame, "will take care of Cheyanne. And you," he pointed at Hidan, "will take care of Jade. Show them around the base and they will share a room with you."

A chorus of "WHAT?"s were heard as the two missing-nins clearly didn't want anything to do with us. "Why us? Get someone else to do it!" groaned Kisame, really not wanting to deal with us. "Why you? Because 1. You're the best candidates. I mean, Hidan is probably the only one who wouldnt be bothered by her foul mouth -pointing to jade-, and Kisame, you seem calm enough like this one -pointing to cheyanne-. And 2. Because I said so." They just grumbled and stood up, "Well lets get this over with.." Kisame said leading Cheyanne away, Hidan doing the same.

* * *

**With Cheyanne:**

I could tell he didn't want to do this, but I didn't understand why. Its not like I did something to bug him. I actually didn't mind Kisame in the anime, so it's not like it was bothering me. He was pointing to different doors, telling me what was inside of them. I listened carefully. Even though I was good with directions, I still didn't want to get lost. Then he stopped in front of a door and opened it. "This is my- well I guess our room now. Just don't touch anything of mine without asking, okay?" I nodded and smiled "Of course, Kisame-san! Thank you very much for allowing my to stay in here, I appreciate it!" he just grunted and sat at his desk. I noticed there was only one bed. Which didn't particularly bother me, since its not like I liked him in that way.

"Uhmm, Kisame-san? There's only one bed." I stated and he nodded, not looking over. "Yeah, I'll sleep on the floor I guess. Im no pervert" Aww! What a gentleman! "No, no dont worry about it! You dont have to do that! I'm totally fine sharing it with you!", "Yeah, alright. Fine with me" he seemed like a nice guy, so I was really glad I got him as a roomie and not someone else. I grinned and flopped on the bed to rest, staring at the ceiling. _'I wonder how things are going with Jade...' _I thought as I drifted into a deep sleep, tired from all of the days stress.

* * *

**With Jade:**

"That's the bathroom, that's Tobi's room, thats blah blah blah blah" Oh my god stop talkinggg. Why was he telling me all of this? I personally think that he should only be telling me the places that are important. I really could care less where Tobi's room was, I can't stand the thing. Not to mention if he tells me too much I'm going to get confused and forget. Which would cause waay to many problems. (FORESHADOWING) "Hey, are you fucking listening?" his yelling snapped me out of my daze "huh? Oh yeah, definitely. Sorry Hidan-san, continue.." I heard him mumbling something about stupid heathen sluts. What was with that? "Oh my god, what the fuck is with people and calling me that! First Sasori and now you! I. Am. Not. A. Fucking. Slut! And by the way. Yes, I am heathen. And so are you, ya stupid prick."

"Well if you aren't a slut, why are you wearing such little amounts of clothes? And what the fuck do you mean? I'm no heathen!" I just looked at him as if he were retarded. "One: This is how a lot of people dress where I come from, it doesn't make me a slut. And two: the dictionary reads that a heathen is any person who does not acknowledge the gods of Christianity, Judaism, or Islam. I am heathen because I am wiccan, and you're heathen cause you're a jashinist. So take that, ya fucking ruhtard." he glared at me, and I grinned back, quite proud that I had just school HIDAN on religion.

"This is our room. Dont touch my shit, got it?" he said opening the door and flopping on the bed. The only bed. It didn't look as though he planned on sharing.. Hmmmm, I think its time to change my tune~! I walked to the edge of the bed and knelt down so you could only see my eyes, my hands on the edge of the bed. I put on the best puppy dog eyes I could muster. This wasnt going to be pretty, but there's no way in hell I am sleeping on the floor! "Hidan-saaaannnnn" I poked his arm smiling as chibi as possible. And he glared. "Is there any possibility.. That maaybe, just MAYBE, you could scoot over and spare a poor heathen girl a cold, uncomfortable sleep?" he looked disgusted at me, and who could blame him? I was disgusted too.. Then he just scoffed and moved over. YES!

I grinned really big and gave him a hug, jumping on the bed and getting under the covers. "Yay! Thank you Hidan-san! You're the best! :D" he grunted in response, mumbling "just stay on you're side, or i'll fucking kill you." haha, what a silly goose~. _'Maybe he won't be all that bad of a roomie..'_ was the last thing on my mind as I promptly passed out, completely exhausted.

* * *

END CHAPTER 2! How was it? Much better then chapter one, ne? I thought so! Longer too :D Well, not by much, but still! Dont worry, this isnt going to be KisamexOC or HidanxOC, they're just roomies! Its ItaxOC and DeixOC all the way biatches!

Well, stay tuned for chapter 3! Hope you like it! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Playing with Fire, Dancing with Wind**

Hey guys!

First off I would like to thank my first reviewers!

**Chey**: Thanks hun! Glad you like it! 333

**Kakashi-forever**: Thank you :D

**Vocaloid Naruto's Kurohime**: Yay! I'm really glad you think so!

**Icyprincess1**: Thank you very much! Hahah

Here's chapter 3~! Hope you like it :D. I was sooo happy to have so many reviews (ok, 5.. but thats alot since i've only had this story up for 2 days!) that I couldnt help but update!

I will try to not be slow with things happening, but I also dont want things to go too quickly, ya know?

Well... Here we go!

* * *

**With Jade:**

"-et up-" hmm? What was that? I decided to ignore it and go back to sleep. "Ge-.. -p!" I just growled at the unwanted noise, putting my head under the pillow. "GET THE FUCK UP!" I jumped up with a start. _'Mann, it's WAY to early for yelling'_ I thought to myself as I looked at Hidan, so was standing beside the bed. He wore his normal outfit, and a very impatient look. What crawled up his butt and died? I certainly didn't mind the guy, and I was very sick of being mad. It just isnt in my nature! So I decided that I am going to try to befriend him..

"Hmm? Oh sorry, Hidan-san. Did you want something?" I asked, smiling and stifling a yawn as I rubbed my eyes. He scowled at me, and turned to leave, "yeah its time for breakfast. So get up if you want food." I nodded but realized something. "Hidan-san! Wait a sec!" and he did, still wanting to leave though. "Do you have anything I can wear? Im kinda cold in this.. I mean, short shorts arent exactly appropriate for a cave..." I heard him mumble something about 'short shorts arent exactly appropriate for anywhere' before opening his closet. Who would have known Hidan was a prude?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt fabric hit my face. He just barely chuckled before leaving the room, I was assuming to give me privacy as I changed. "THANK YOU HIDAN-SAN!" I yelled through the door. It was nothing fancy, just some black sweatpants and white wife beater. Which didnt bug me, I liked guys clothes too! The shirt was kinda baggy and the sweatpants were a little big, but thats what the strings are for. I just grinned and skipped out of the room before realizing something terrible.

I had no idea where the kitchen was.

**With Chey:**

I was having such a nice sleep, until I heard an incessant bashing at the door. I ignored it while I could, feeling the bed shift slightly. What the.. Oh yeaaah, Naruto world. Kisame's my roommate.

BANG BANG BANG BANG "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS ITS TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

Tobi. My eyebrow twitched and I felt Kisame get up, grunting. I heard his footsteps as he went to the door and opened it. "Ok Tobi, we're awake. Go away now." He just whined, stomping his feet. "But what about Cheyanne-chan? She's still sleeping! I wanted to go to breakfast with her!" ugh. Groaning I rolled over and fell off the bed, dragging myself to my feet so I could look at Tobi. "Ok Tobi-san. Just let me get ready first, okay?" He nodded furiously and Kisame closed the door in his face.

"Kisame-san? I was wondering if-" He cut me off as he threw some clothes at me. "There you go. Hope you dont mind guys clothes, but it'll have to do until you get your own. I'll be in the kitchen" He was so nice! I smiled and nodded before saying a quick "thank you kisame-san!" and quickly threw on the clothes. It was just a pair of black sweatpants (a/n: ... they like black sweatpants there okay?) and a baggy black t-shirt. Ahh so comfy! I heard more knocking on the door coming from an impatient Tobi. How adorable :)

"Im coming Tobi!" opening the door I was greeted by a humongous hug and my hand being grabbed as he pulled me towards the kitchen. "Come on Cheyanne-chan! You've barely even met anyone yet! Konan-san makes such yummy food, too!" wow, (SPOILERSPOILERSPOILER) Madara was a really good actor! I mean, how could someone so evil manage to act so.. Stupid and nice?

(ENDSPOILER)

We came to a skidding stop, almost making me fall on my face, and he pulled me over to a free space and plopped down beside me. I looked around for a minute, _'Huh.. I wonder where Jade is... I hope she didn't get lost.. Or killed! What if Hidan killed her?" _No.. He wouldn't. I pushed the thought to the back of my head and just sat and waited patiently.

* * *

**With Jade:**

Oh my god. This was terrible! I swear this base is a maze, or like every other hallway is a genjutsu or something because I KNOW I have been this way before. At LEAST 3 times. I tried to avoid opening doors, in case it was somebodies bedroom that would probably kill me, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Looking down the hall, there was waay too many doors. And with all those doors came a chance that the owner of the room would kill me. So I did the thing any smart person would do! I eenie-meenie-minie-mo-ed it! _'and you, are, not, it! Alright that's the door I guess!'_ I thought as my finger landed on a door 6 doors down to my right. Walking up to it, unconciously holding my breath, I raised my hand and knocked three times lightly, seriously hoping it wasnt zetsu or something.

I heard gentle footsteps and the doorknob turned slightly. I squeezed my eyes shut, just waiting for my death to come. I waited for a few seconds, but when I was still very much alive, I opened my eyes and looked ahead of me. My heart nearly stopped. There in front of me was a very sleepy, very SHIRTLESS, Deidara. His hair wasn't in a ponytail since he just woke up, and it was probably the hottest thing I had ever seen. I felt my face heat up as I directed my eyes to the floor.

"What, un?" he asked, his voice was groggy so I assumed I had just woken him up. "I-I.. uhm. Well.. Hidan talks to much and he confused me with all the doors and.. and..."

"You're lost?" He asked and I sighed in defeat, not wanting to admit I was indeed lost. "yeah... Im sorry if I woke you up, Deidara-san." I felt kind of bad, but i mean.. I got to see Deidara with no shirt on and his hair down. That was definitely worth whatever pain this day may hold for me. He just chuckled and waved me inside his room. "Just let me put a shirt on, we can go together un" Yay! I nodded and sat on his bed, looking at the floor as he put his shirt on and put his hair in its ponytail. He broke the silence by poking my arm. "Let's go, un!" he smiled and I nodded, stifling a yawn as we walked out of his room and towards the kitchen.. Ohh it was THIS way.. The one way I DIDN'T go.

"So why do you hate Sasori-danna so much?" Deidara asked looking directly at me. I always got uncomfortable when people did that. "Because.. The first words out of his to me were rude. And I dont like that. I mean, if he starts being nicer I might not hate him as much. But until then, I'm going to avoid him as much as possible!" he nodded, silently agreeing with my logic.

We finally made it to the kitchen, where I seen an empty spot beside Cheyanne, who was getting harassed by Tobi. Little fucking runt. So I thanked Deidara for showing me the way, and sat beside my friend.

**Nobodies POV:**

The two girls started a conversation on their clothes (a/n: for no reason. just cause!) as the rest of the Akatsuki filed in, taking the rest of the empty seats. "Oh my god I know! Like Kisame has suuuch comfy clothes! I mean, sure, its just sweats and a t-shirt but.. They're strangely comfy for some reason!" Cheyanne stated, strangely excited over the comfyness of her clothing. "Totally! I completely agre-" Jade stopped abruptly, before promptly poking cheyanne in the gut. Itachi had just walked in, and she wanted her to know. Clearly forgetting that Cheyanne was not a total retard and could clearly see Itachi walking in. She smiled at him and he just ignored her, not in the mood to deal with us. Well little did he know that the only empty seat was the one right next to Cheyanne!

He sat down with a blank look on his face, pretending nobody was there. Cheyanne looked kind of sad but realized how unlikely it was that he would actually talk to her. _'hmph, that's what she thinks! She always makes guys I like talk to ME, so its payback time.'_ I was about to open my mouth when Konan came in with eggs, bacon, and toast. Mmm it smelled soo good! We looked at each other, silently agreeing that next time we would help her cook so she wasn't alone. Once everyone was settled down with food on their plate, Pein cleared his throat. He did that a lot didn't he? Maybe he has a cold or something... We made a mental note to buy him some halls or something.

"Alright so now you all know Cheyanne and Jade, so introduce yourself to them please." Cheyanne's arm bolted up, waiting for him to say she could talk. "Yes?" He asked, "Well uhm, you forget we're psychics (a/n:lmfao righttt). We already know all of their names!" she replied with a proud look on her face.

"Ah yes, that's right. Well nevermind then. Enjoy your breakfast, I have other matters to attend to." Everyone nodded as he turned and left the kitchen. Tobi broke the silence, "So.. you guys are really psychics?" he had his regular Tobi voice, but something sounded.. Sinister? Almost as if he was trying to make sure we didnt know who he really was. That made Itachi glance over from the corner of his eye. "Yes, you stupid lollipop, do you have a hearing problem? Im pretty sure it's been mentioned a few times now. Maybe your mask is on a little too tight, eh?" Jade snapped.

" 'Eh'...? you have a speech impediment like Deidara-sempai?" he asked, a clueless look on his face. We both just looked at him in disbelief. "No you fucking dipshit.. I'm Canadian... Its our thing! You know, Canadian eh? Its just what we do. And if you say I have a speech inpediment again I'll shove that mask up your ass. Which Im sure wouldn't bug you, as I can only imagine what else you've put up there." Replied Jade. And yes, she did just imply that tobi took it up the ass. "WAAH YOU'RE SO MEAN TO TOBI!" Tobi cried, latching on to Cheyanne, who just pat his head while shaking her own. Everyone else just chuckled. Well, except for Itachi.

_'Ah right! I have to embarrass Cheyanne!"_ luckily Cheyanne failed to notice the evil grin creeping its way onto Jades face as she turned towards Itachi. "Hey. Itachi!" no response. Cheyanne looked at her with a look of horror before mouthing 'dont you dare.' and Jade just grinned even more. "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi! Hey.. Hey Itachi?" He FINALLY looked over, looking rather irritated, waiting to hear whatever she was so insistent on saying. "I don't believe you have met Cheyanne? She's awful swell. A grade 'A' kinda lady," I started as Cheyanne looked murderous, "she's roommates with your partner, too~! So maybe you two will become friends, dont you thi-oof!" she stopped abruptly as her friends elbow met her stomach.

"Please excuse her, sometimes I wonder if she has a brain deformity. She's terribly delusional at times. But, I'm cheyanne, nice to meet you!" Cheyanne smiled brightly holding out her hand. He just nodded and continued eating. Pff left her hanging! The room was filled with the sound of people eating, and a little small talk here and there when Pein entered the kitchen again. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I just wanted to say that you will begin training tomorrow. You're not staying here if you can't fend for yourself. Cheyanne you are training with Kisame and Itachi, Jade you're training with Sasori and Deidara. Meet here at 6:30." We nodded and he left.

"Well that's not too bad, Kisame-san is really nice! This shouldn't be TOO brutal!", _'not to mention I get to be by Itachi more now! Yum yumm.'_ beamed cheyanne, clearly pleased with Peins choice for her. Jade, on the other hand, was not. "Easy for you to say! I have to train with pinocchio! How unfair is that! -mumbles- I mean sure Deidara is fine.. BUT WHY SASORI?" yelled a very displeased Jade. Scoffing, Sasori just glared at her "Trust me, its not like I want to train you either. Its probably a waste of time." Jade was JUST about to reply when images of Deidara without his shirt on this morning flashed back to her. _'well.. I mean, he probably gets warm and takes his shirt off sometimes while training... AH ITS SO WORTH DEALING WITH SASORI!'_ So she just smiled and continued eating, leaving a very confused Sasori and Cheyanne.

Once everyone was finished eating, the two girls skipped out of the kitchen and went to explore together so that Cheyanne could show Jade where she needed to go to get back to her room.

**Later that day:**

They two girls had just said goodbye to eachother, after spending the whole day talking and walking around, before heading to their own rooms. Luckily there wasn't much conflict for anyone since they had all avoided each other during the day. Exhausted, they plopped down next to their respective roommates. All four of them (the roomies are included!) falling asleep, Cheyanne and Jade trying to rest up for training the next day.

* * *

Chapter 3: FINITO!

Next chapter there may be some drunken shenanigans~! You'll just have to wait and find out!

Review? :D

Thanks guys! Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Playing with Fire, Dancing with Wind**

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with other stuff xD! Buuut yeah, here's some replies to ur reviews!

**Chey**: Why thank you :)

**Icyprincess1**: Hahaha No, no she can not! :D thanks so much, I'm glad we're awesome xD.

**Vocaloid Naruto's Kurohime**: Hahaha I have to say, I would like to see drunken sharingans XD.

Okay! On to chapter 4!

* * *

**Chey's POV:**

"_Cheyanne, MY DARLING!" yelled Itachi, running at me with hearts in his eyes. I flipped my hair and began running towards him, arms outstretched. Our bodies collided in a bone crushing hug as he nuzzled his face in my neck. "Ah, Cheyanne~" this was bliss "I love you, Itachi!" We stayed like this for what seemed like eternity, him whispering in my ear._

"_Cheyanne~" Mm I could get used to this._

"_Chey-.." Okay I think I get it..._

"_-anne.?" what the hell?_

"CHEYANNE WAKE UP!"

I jolted upwards, staring blankly at the imposter. It was Kisame. Aww, that meant it was just a dream. I noticed the look on his face, and I looked questioningly at him. On his face was the biggest, sly-est grin I had ever seen on anyone other than myself or Jade.

"..What?" I asked, and his smile just got wider.. O-kayy...

"_'I love you, Itachi~~~'_, sound familiar?" he asked, mimicking a girly voice, before I heard his barking laughter. I paused, and my face paled.

"I.. I have NO idea what you're talking about! M-maybe you're going prematurely senile? Yeah, that's definitely probably it..."

By now he was nearly in tears, before I glared at him and he attempted to regain his composure. "So, you uh.. Fancy Itachi, huh?" he asked, grinning. God, this is embarrassing. Of course I would be roommates with his partner.

I looked towards the ground, and fiddled with the blanket, a small blush on my face. I felt a large hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see him smiling at me. Not grinning, smiling. "It's okay. Don't worry, I won't tell him. As long as you promise that if you have any... Happy dreams with him, I won't wake up from it. Deal?"

H-happy... Dreams? Oh my god. I paled, before realizing what just happened. Kisame just said he wouldn't tell Itachi! Beaming, I gave him the biggest hug. "Thank you Kisame-nii-san! Can I call you that? I promise I wont sleep talk any of my... happy dreams..." oh god i cant believe I just said that, heheh. I felt him pat my back awkwardly, clearly not used to hugs.

"Sure.. I mean I guess there's no harm in you calling me that.. Now get up and get ready, you have training today," I nodded before hopping out of bed, faced with the same dilemma as yesterday. "Kisame-nii-san, we really need some clothes... I can't always wear yours, you know"

"Yeah, but for now you'll have to. I'm sure you and Jade can go shopping some time this week or something.. Here, wear these, they should fit you alright. They're from when I was a teenager, don't ask why I still have them." he said throwing me a pair of black khakis, and a dark blue wife beater before turning away to let me change.

I hopped out of bed, quickly throwing the clothes and. They fit pretty good, I mean, they were kinda baggy but I hardly cared. "Okay, I'm done! Let's go Kisame-nii-san!" He chuckled at my enthusiasm before we headed towards the training area. What can I say? I was about to learn NINJA stuff, I was stoked!

* * *

When we arrived at the training area, Itachi was already there waiting for us. _'Holy crap, early riser much? What time is it, like 6:30?'_ we waved at him, and he just nodded his head.

"Good morning, Itachi-san." greeted Kisame, as I stood shifting uncomfortably. "Yeah, good morning! Did you have a good sleep?"

"Hn." was his reply. Well, at least we know he's a talker! "Sit. You're going to learn about chakra." Oh, ok well at least he said something! I did what he said and sat down on a rock that was conveniently placed right beside me.

And so I spent an hour on a rock, shifting every once in a while to get comfortable, while Itachi and (mainly) Kisame, told me about chakra. I already knew about it, but I wasn't about to deny myself listening to Itachi talk.

After the hour of learning about chakra, they began teaching me the hand signs. I was terrible at remembering things, so it took me quite a while.

"Ok, what does rat look like?" I stopped, thinking for a moment, before putting my hands in the position I thought was rat. "No! That's ram! Come on, Cheyanne, this is the third time you've made that mistake! Do we need to go over them again?" asked Kisame, amazed that we had to go over them AGAIN.

"I'm sorry, Kisame-nii-san! I just have to practice it more, I have a really bad memory.. Maybe.. You could help me later tonight if I still don't get it?" he thought for a moment before grinning, "Sorry, Cheyanne, I'm busy tonight. I'm sure Itachi-san will help you, isn't that right Itachi-san?"

Did.. Did he just set us up on a study date?.. He's just as bad as Jade o.o.. I looked at Itachi, and he gave a short nod... YEESSSSS!

And so we went over them again, and Kisame conveniently kept "accidentally" messing up, so he confused me even more. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Jades POV:**

_I was sitting in a dark room, and all I could hear was whispering all around me. It sounded like children. Whispering to me. That was when I seen a light, it was far away, but it slowly got closer. I reached out to my saviour from the dark, when it got bright. And brighter, until it nearly blinded me. I covered my eyes and waited for the light to dim. When it finally did, I peeked from behind my arm to see... A shirtless Deidara!... Again! And then the whispering came back. It sounded like it way whispering my name._

"_Jadee... JaAaAaDee.." and then the whispers became more aggressive, turning into screams. "Jade! JADE!"_

"JADE! OH MY FUCKING GOD, WAKE UP!" Yelled Hidan as he hit my arm. I groaned and slowly opened one eye. "MmMm.. whaatttt?" I groaned, stuffing my head back in the pillow.

PUNCH

"Ow! What the hell man!" I screamed, rubbing my now sore arm. "You have to go train. So get up and get out so you can go see your little lover boy." I yawned, stretching wide.

"Nnggg, I dun' wanna. Can't I just sleep a little long- Wait what? Lover boy? Who?" He just gave me that 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me-as-if-you-dont-know' look before proceeding.

"Deidara, who the fuck else?"

I paled for a moment before laughing nervously, "You're silly, Hidan-san. I have no idea what you're talking about~. He is NOT my lover boy, I assure you." I hoped that was convincing enough. But looking at his face, I assumed it was not. He scoffed, "Yeah sure, whatever you say. Its so obvious that you have the hots for him!"

"You know what? Fuck you, man! I so don't! It's not MY fault he's ridiculously attractive!"

"So you admit you have the hots for him."

"I DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"NOT!"

"YES YOU FUCKING DID! _'Its not my fault he's ridiculously attractive!'_ sounds like it to me!"

I sighed, he had a point. Damn my big fat mouth. You know, I think my stay here will be MUCH better if we learned to get along. He snapped me out of my daze "here, get ready and go to the training grounds." he tossed some clothes over and left the room.

_'Shit... where's the training ground..? Eh whatever, just means I can not train for longer heheh'_ I beamed at myself, glad I wouldnt have to train until I actually found the place, which could be a while. I threw on the baggy sweatpants and grey t-shirt before waltzing out of the room to search for the area. That is, until I seen an annoying orange-masked figure running towards me.

"JADE-CHAN! Sasori-sempai told me to bring you to the training ground because he said that you were 'probably too busy being a stupid whore to listen to directions'!" I twitched. I didnt know if the twitch was directed at the fact that I had to walk with TOBI, my plans failing, or Sasori's remark. I decided it was all three.

I groaned and he pulled me in some random direction, as I was too tired to care.

* * *

When we finally got there Tobi left (thank god), and I just collapsed on the grass.

"Morning, Jade-chan, un.."

"..Mmmm" I groaned, holding my hand up in a pathetic effort to wave. "Get up, brat. I assume you know what chakra is, correct?" scoffed Sasori. I waved him away before sitting up.

"No duh. I'm not retarded.. So... uh, we're not doing any running or anything right? I don't run." I never ran, I just.. I just didn't. "Not today, today we're learning hand signs un."

And so we did. They spent about an hour showing me the different hand signs. "Ok, let's see if you're completely incompetent.. Show me tiger"

I thought for a second before smiling. I took my hands and placed them on both sides of my face like claws and bared my teeth "RAWR!" Deidara chuckled light and Sasori just groaned.

"Yep, completely incompetent.."

"Is that so? You know, just because I dont know YOU'RE hand signs doesnt mean I dont know my own. Wanna learn one..?" He gave me a 'what-now' look, and I grinned before promptly flipping him the bird. Aaand he punched me. It wasn't a hard punch, but it was hard enough to bruise my cheek.

"... You okay, un?" Deidara asked, grinning lightly. Pff, did I look ok? I just got punched. How rude.

"Jeez you didnt have to punch me, Barbie, I was just having a little fun" I said putting my hands in the proper 'tiger' position, "See? I knew what it was..." He walked over and moved my one hand a little. "No, thats it."

"Good job, un :D"

And so we practiced for a while longer before finally finishing and leaving to the living room.

* * *

**In the living room!**

When we walked into the living room, I noticed Cheyanne sitting with Itachi, and it looked like he was trying to teach her the hand signs. She looked over to me and waved, I just smirked and waved back while mouthing 'having fun?'. She scoffed and continued listening to Itachi. Glancing from his hands to his face every so often.

I grinned and plopped down next to Hidan and Kakuzu, turning to Hidan. "Hey, Hidan... Wanna take Chey and me shopping? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love your clothes its just.. I want my OWN clothes heheh.. Pleeeasseeeee?" he was about to open his mouth before Kakuzu cut him off.

"No." Was all he said. No?... Why no? WAS I EVEN TALKING TO HIM!

"Why the fuck not! Frikken cheap ass bastard. I DEMAND that you take us shopping! We have necessities that we are going to need at SOME POINT IN TIME!" I barked at him, and his face paled. I assumed he knew what I meant by 'necessities'. He hmph'ed and mumbled "fine, you can go shopping."

Cheyanne (who was listening from the other couch) and I woop'ed in joy! "When do we get to go? Hidan-san, you'll take us right?" I asked him, really wanting to get at least a little closer with my roomie. He was about to say no, so I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"..."

"...! -puppy dog eyes"

"... Fine. But I'm not fucking going clothes shopping alone with two girls."

"KISAME-NII-SAN CAN COME! Riiiight Kisame-nii-san?" Cheyanne asked, this time it was her using puppy dog eyes. Kisame shifted uncomfortably before nodding, "yeah I guess.. We might as well go tomorrow, huh?"

And we WOOP'ed again, excited to get out of this cave for a little while.

Then Konan came in and told us to come eat lunch, and so we did! We ate ramen (suprise suprise?) and then everyone went they're seperate ways. Me and cheyanne, however, sat in the living room to chat.

"Soo... How was you're little study-date with Itachi?" I asked grinning, and she looked like she was in heaven.

"It. Was. AMAZING! He's so nice... In a kinda rude way.. But still!" she swooned, before looking at me. "So... Why haven't you complained about having to learn from Sasori? Is it 'cause you get to spend time with Deidaraaaaaa?"

I looked around before pulling her close and whispered to her "Ok.. So yesterday I got lost on the way to breakfast, and I knocked on a random door and... Deidara came out... And he was shirtless! It was the most godly thing I have probably ever seen in my life! So I figure he's GOTTA take it off again at some point during training.. Soooo thats why I'm trying to put up with Sasori. I would hate to get switched to different teachers!"

Silence. And then Cheyanne burst out laughing. "OH MY GOD HAHAHAHAHA! You are SUCH a fangirl! AHAAHAHAH" I glared at her.

"Says the one who was fangasm-ing over learning HAND SEALS!" She stopped laughing and it was silent again.. We stared right at each other and we started laughing even harder.

Pein happened to be walking by, and he just shook his head and kept walking.

We kept talking for a few more hours, walking around the base and trying to combat our growing boredom. So far, it wasn't working.

* * *

**Later that night!** **Chey's POV:**

Jade and I had been talking for quite some time now, waiting for SOMETHING exciting to happen. I mean, we lived with the AKATSUKI, how were we not getting into crazy shenanigans? That was when we overheard some slurred voices from inside the living room. We gave each other questioning looks before advancing into the living room.

When we walked in we seen seven of the guys (everyone not including Pein, Konan, and Tobi) sitting around the living room with a bottle of sake each.. Just sitting there. Wow what fun drinkers. Me and Jade just grinned at each other, both thinking the same thing _'freee boooozzzeeee?' _

"Hey... Psst. Kisame-nii-san? Can we have some?" the guys just laughed and Kisame shook his head. "Sorry, Chey. I can tell you guys aren't old enough to be drinking. Not to mention you guuys probably couldn't handle it" this caused more laughter, and that pissed me off. I could handle my alcohol perfectly fine!

Jade laughed, "Are you guys serious right now? You're S-Rank criminals who kill people for fun, and you're talking about how its immoral to give alcohol to minors? Wow~" I agreed with her, showing it by nodding my head.

"And what is that supposed to mean? 'We cant handle it?' is that a challenge?" I asked, not ready to give up on free alcohol.

"Okay, I bet you can't even handle one sip of it." came Sasori's asinine response, as he pointed to an untouched bottle of sake (A/N:... what drunks! They have so many bottles of sake!) "You two can share it, if you can drink it."

Now we really felt as though we had been issued a challenge. We walked and grabbed the bottle, I popped it open and sniffed it. The odour was pretty foul, but I was not about to let them win. So I placed the bottle on my lips and let the liquid pour down my throat. I will admit, it was no vodka, and it was pretty nasty, but nothing unbearable. I licked my lips and passed the bottle to Jade who looked at it questionably before taking a big gulp.

We looked at them with victory, only to notice they werent even paying attention. Hmph, issue us a challenge and then dont acknowledge that you lost? Big babies.

And so we all sat there, drinking our sake.. Juuuust sitting there... Driiinking the sake...

"Oh my god you guys are boring drunks! Come on at least put music or something on! DANCE! Or, like.. I don't know.. Just do something!" I slurred, and Jade laughed before standing up with an ambitious look before nearly falling on her face. She managed to get herself together before speaking.

"Yeah guys, fer sureee! Lets uhm... Let's play truth or dare! Yeeah truth or daree" That was a great idea! The guys agreed, but I could tell they only wanted to so that they could make each other do embarrassing things.. Well that and everyone was tanked beyond compare. And so we all sat in a circle, and I threw my hand up. "Me first! Me first! Uhmmmm.. Sasori! Truth or dare?"

"... Truth" I nodded, thinking for a moment. "You're a puppet right? So do you still have your... man parts?" I asked, genuinely curious, and everyone laughed. "Yes! Of course I do!"

"Okay, okay hahaha. You're turn now!"

"Uh.. Hidan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

He thought for a moment, seeing Jade out of the corner of his eye. She was freaking out, making kissy faces while pointing to Hidan and Kakuzu. He grinned and looked over, "I dare you to kiss Kakuzu."

Me and Jade inwardly cheered and watched the show. They had a look of disgust on their faces before turning to each other, giving each other a quick peck on the lips. They regained their composure before looking towards everyone else. Hidan knew who gave Sasori that idea, so it was time for revenge.

"Jade! Truth or dare?" she looked thoughtful, knowing he was going to torture her no matter what option she chose. I nudged her and mouthed 'dare', it was the better choice.. Well that and I wanted her to have to do something embarrassing.

"Okay dare!" he grinned evilly, and Jade knew she picked the wrong decision. But oh well, no going back now.

"Go up to the guy you like and kiss him" he said, grinning evilly. _'That bastard. I was trying to be friends with him, too!'_ Jade thought, glaring at him before standing up and walking (more like stumbling) to her right. Luckily for her, she had a decent amount of liquid courage, so she wasnt as shy as usual.

She stopped, and knelt down right in front of Deidara, a huge blush on her face. Leaning forward, she lightly placed her lips on his before standing up and plopping back in her previous seat. He looked shocked. _'Wait, so she likes me...?'_ He thought, before forgetting what just happened (A/N: They're drunk, remember? XD).

"Ahem.. Alright!-" And so they continued playing (A/N: Too lazy to write everything that happened hahaha). It was about 20 minutes into the game and it had turned into a gong show.

Some people had frilly g-strings on their heads (A/N: Kakuzu and Zetsu), some had very.. ahem.. _Beautiful_ makeup jobs courtesy of Cheyanne and Jade, and then some where just half passed out on the floor.. Okay well most of them were half passed out on the floor.. It was Kisames turn to ask.

"I-Itachi -burp- truth or dare?" he slurred, barely managing to get his words out.

He looked over with half lidded eyes before putting on a proud face and declaring "Dare!" like it was an amazing feat. Kisame thought for a second before grinning.

_'This is my.. uhm... Chance! Yeah, chance.. To play matchmaker for my newly dubbed little sister!'_ he thought, amazingly enough. "I dare youuu to make out with Cheyanne-chan!" and Itachi, being as drunk as he was, didn't find anything wrong with that.

He waltzed over to Cheyanne, who had a mixture of shock and confusion on her face as she glanced to Jade, HOPING for some help. Jade, however, whistled and looked away. Spazzing out, she failed to notice how close he actually was, so when she turned her face to look at him, all she felt was a pair of soft lips on hers. Her eyes widened before slowly closing as she enjoyed the kiss that most likely would never happen again. She felt him run his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly, allowing the warm muscle inside her mouth. He glided his tongue all around her mouth as she began kissing back, starting a war with his tongue. A chorus of wolf whistles and "get a room"'s were heard, causing them to break the contact.

_'Wow... That was amazing.. Too bad it will never happen again, and I probably wont remember it. It was totally worth it though~.'_ Cheyanne thought, smiling to herself as Jade squeeled, grabbing Cheyanne and hugging her.

By now many of the members had actually passed out, and it was starting to sound like a nice idea. So some of them moved around to get comfortable, and some just fell asleep right where they were.

Little did they know that a certain masked member had been watching the whole time. He chuckled evilly before closing his video camera and leaving to bed, passing Konan and Pein on his way.

The two of them walked by the living room to see what all the commotion had been. In front of them was a pretty strange site.

Kakuzu was lying half on the couch, half on the floor, Zetsu sprawled across the rest of the couch with his foot on Kakuzus stomach. Both wore a pair of Konans underpants on their heads. Her face went red as she demanded to know how they got those before murmuring something about putting a lock on her drawers.

Kisame and Hidan had horrendous amounts of red lipstick and blue eyeliner on, and they were half piled on each other.

Sasori had a moustache, swirls on his cheeks, uni-brow and glasses drawn on with marker (A/N: No, not sharpie, nobody wants to die here), all tied together with a little dick drawn pointing towards his mouth.

Itachi was sprawled on the floor.. Was that a hoop in his ear? Cheyanne's head was on his half exposed chest.

Jade was lying face-down on the coffee table, one hand barely gripping a bottle of sake, and one tangled in Deidaras hair.

The whole room was muggy and smelled like alcohol. They just shook their head, and headed back to their room, inwardly chuckling at the thought of how they were going to react when they all woke up.

All-in-all, they had a very _very_ good night.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, I wanted this chapter to be longer and better! So I spent extra time on it :) Plus I wasnt really up for writing 'cause I've been in a bit of pain. But I'm all good now! Did you like this chapter?

Before you bite my head off, I KNOW things seem to be going fast, but remember they were drunk! It's not like now they're all gonna be in love or whatever, its gonna need some development :)

Sooo yeah! Review? It would make me burry happy :)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Playing With Fire, Dancing With Wind**

Heya guys! I'm very VERY excited to have so many reviews so far!.. Okay so theres not THAT many, but more than I would have expected :D:D:D:D So lets reply to some...

**Vocaloid Naruto's Kurohime:** Hahahahah yes! Those dern defective shadow clones, gettin in ta all dem shenanigans! Thank youu, I'm very glad you enjoyed them as I enjoyed writing them :D

**Icyprincess1:** Yes, the morning should be quite a mess! xD

**Chey:** Well, my dear, I am the god of EVERYTHING xD of KURSS i got the memory loss in there hahahaha

**PepuCZ:** 1: YAY! I'm so glad that it is like you're inner imaginations :) And yes! We must be blood group :D:D:D

2: I'm glad! As long as I can make at least one person laugh, it drives me to continue! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! :D

I also have failed to notice my lack of a disclaimer (fail).

DISCLAIMER: I, in no way, shape, or form, own naruto or any or the naruto characters! If I did, MinaNaru, ItaSasu, and akatsuki yaoi pairings would be canon!

Alrighty! So here we go... Chapter 5~!

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

_'Nngg, what happened? Why can't I remember anything past- ooh yeah..That's why hahaha.. Agh, my head!'_ I thought, rather confused as to why I had a hangover.. I NEVER got hangovers.. I felt something soft on my fingers. _'Eh? What's this? It's really soft.. Why can't I get my hand out of it?'_ I yanked roughly on the strange soft object, and stopped after hearing someone grunt in discomfort. Pulling myself together, I squinted my eyes opened and looked to my right, and instantly my eyes went wide.

My hand was tangled, quite terribly, in Deidaras golden locks. Shit. I looked around searching for something to get my hand out, even though I knew there was nothing that could, and almost burst out laughing at the site I seen. I wish I had remembered what happened, but its almost funnier seeing all this _without_ knowing what happened. Returning to my original problem, I scooted closer to him and began gently removing my hand from his hair, trying not to wake him him.

Unfortunately the gods hate me. My hand slipped and I nearly fell on top of him, the noise of me trying to keep myself from hitting him woke him up. His eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light, before a look of confusion slipped onto his face. I was currently _very_ close to his face, a goofy grin on my face.

"... What are you doing, un?" He asked, obviously curious about our situation. I shifted, trying to manoeuvre to a better position, to no avail. I chuckled nervously before pointing to my hand that was currently knotted in his hair.

He cocked an eyebrow before carefully sitting up, pushing me with him so that I was sitting as well. I could tell he was about to ask why my hand was in his hair, so I interrupted him.

"Don't ask.. I wish I knew, I can't remember a thing past deciding to play truth or dare... Oh my god what happened during truth or dare?" He just shook his head and chuckled before gently removing my hand and running his own fingers through his hair to remove the tangles. He looked around before chuckling.

"What the hell happened, un?" He chuckled and I shrugged, kind of scared to think of what could have happened. I'm a very innocent person you know! Then an idea struck me!

"Deidara-san... Leader-sama, Konan-san, and the little monster (Tobi XD) didn't drink last night. So-"

"Maybe they can tell us what happened, un! Good idea!" he cheered, patting my head. I blushed at the touch. _'Bad! Stop blushing, he's going to notice!'_ I decided to change the subject.

"We should wake Cheyanne up and go ask them if they know!" I rushed, before trying to walk away, only then realizing I was indeed lying on a table. My feet touched ground, and I began advancing forward before my leg caught on Hidan and sent my right to the ground, my hand stretching out and slapping Chey in the face. Hidan, amazingly, only mumbled a few curses before rolling over and sleeping again.

Cheyanne, however, jumped up before grabbing her head and groaning. "Nng, what happened? Why did you wake me up?... Why am I laying on Itachi?.." She asked innocently, and I burst into laughter, trying my best to muffle it into my hand.

"We woke you up so we could find out if Leader-sama, Konan-san, or Tobi knew what happened last night un."

She gave an 'ohhh' face before smiling and grabbing our arms and pulling us out. How did _she_ not have a hangover? Rodonculous.

Deidara lead us to Leaders office and knocked on the door, and it slowly opened revealing a very tired Pein.

**Chey's POV:**

Man, I really _really_ hoped someone knew what happened last night. I want to know why I woke up laying on top of Itachi. I tried so hard to remember, but I just couldn't.

And so here we were, in front of Peins office. He opened the door, looking very tired. Probably from overworking? Konan came up beside him and I decided to break the silence.

"Soo, uhm. We were wondering if, by any chance, either of you had seen anything that happened last night? We kind of can't remember a thing.." I laughed nervously, scratching my head. Pein shook his head 'no'.

"Sorry but this is your problem. We only seen you when you were all passed out in the living room."

"Yeah. And I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHO THE SMART ASS WAS THAT DARED KAKUZU AND ZETSU TO PUT MY UNDERGARMENTS ON THEIR HEADS!" Yikes.. Konan seemed pissed heheheh. Deidara responded for us.

"...We can't remember what happened, remember? un." her face softened slightly before nodding. "Well, we have no idea, but we did see Tobi walking away from the living room. And I think he had a video camera in his hand.. You might want to see him?"

We nodded and thanked them before running to Tobis room. When we arrived, we heard giggling and what sounded like a recording.. Of us laughing! HE DOES HAVE A TAPE! Deidara bashed the door open and Tobi quickly put the camera away.

"Hello Deidara-sempai! Chey-chan! Jade-chan! How can Tobi help you?" He asked, faking obliviousness. There was a flash and Jade was throttling him, her hands wrapped tightly around his neck as she shook him.

"GIVE ME THAT TAPE, YOU STUPID LITTLE RUNT!"

"WAH! TOBI DOESNT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Tobi. GIVE. ME. THE TAPE! I heard you listening to it! I swear to god if you don't give it to me, something very _very_ bad is going to happen!"

You could almost sense his evil smirk, as if he was thinking 'what could you do to _me_?'. I noticed a sense of realization come over him as he put his hand up, clearly asking to be let free. I went over and pulled her off so we could listen to him.

He gasped for air, before continuing. "How about equivalent exchange? Tobi will give you the tape but you have to do something for Tobi." We all looked at each other questioningly, before nodding to him to continue. We were all expecting the worst.

"You have to spend 1 hour with me alone a day, every weekend! Tobi gets very lonely.." he said beaming under his mask.

Everyone sweatdropped before nodding. A chorus of "Okay, deal"s were heard, and he jumped up and down before tossing us the camera. Deidara caught it and went to turn it on.

"Wait! Do you have a tv you can connect it to? It'll be easier to watch that way.. Plus, we should probably watch it with the guys, since they will want to know too.." I noted, and Jade nodded. He thought for a moment, "Yeah, we do. In the movie room, un."... A movie room? They have a _movie room?_

And so onward we went! The living room was on the way to the movie room, so we stopped to wake them up.

Some of the members were already awake. Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Sasori being the ones that were awake. Sadly, neither of them had the undies on their head, but happily, Sasori still had his facial drawings. Whoever drew the dick was genius~. They all looked a little agitated.

"EVERYONE WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Jade yelled in a blood-curdling scream. Everyone jumped up and held their ears. "Whats your fucking problem? So loud.." Hidan yelled back and we just laughed.

"I assume none of you remember what happened last night?" I asked, they nodded slowly.

"Well, lucky for you, we took it upon ourselves to go on a search for answers, and found them! Unluckily for us three, we all have to spend an hour a day with _Tobi_ on weekends.. But I digress. Come on, We're going to the movie room to watch the tape he took of us." Jade said and their eyes widened before they got up and followed us to the movie room.

* * *

**In the Movie Room**

**Jade's POV:**

So here we were, in the movie room waiting for Zetsu to put the tape in. Strangely enough he was the only one who new how to work the dvd player hahaha. He checked to be sure the tape was rewound all the way, before pushing it into the player, and pressing play. We all sat at the edge of our seat in anticipation.

The screen began black before fading into a view of all of us sitting in a circle with stupid grins on our face. At first we all laughed at Sasori, and as Hidan and Kakuzu kissed.. Well everyone but Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu, who were furious at me, Kisame and Cheyanne. Heh heh.

And that was when I nearly died. _'__Go up to the guy you like and kiss him'_ as I seen myself stand up and walk to the right on the tape. The only guys to the right of me were Deidara, Kisame, and Zetsu. I jumped from my chair and pushed the 'pause' button. I cleared my throat, blushing furiously

"You know, maybe its best if we let by-gones be by-gones? I mean.. There's a reason we can't remember this stuff!"

"Yeah, you're right.. We can't remember it because we were wasted, now PRESS PLAY!" I glared at Kisame, refusing to press play. There is NO way I was going to let people see thi- "AH LET ME GO DAMNIT!" I screamed as Hidan grabbed me and plopped me beside him on the couch, holding me down to keep me from stopping it again.

I heard the sound of it playing and buried my face in my hands, refusing to watch. I heard some gasps and some giggles. Fuck, well there goes everything. He's probably going to make me train with someone else or something. I had an aura of death and despair as I sat and moped.

I felt Cheyannes hand on my shoulder, but I refused to look up, scared that I might see Deidara. The video continued and I heard hysterical laughter as well as a lot of swears and 'I'm going to kill _'. Whatever I'll watch it again later when I'm alone and less traumatized.

That was when I heard Kisames voice on the tape saying _'I dare youuu to make out with Cheyanne-chan!'_ and I couldn't help but peek through my fingers. Holy shit! They were like making out!

I felt the aura of death and despair double as Cheyanne sat in the corner growing mushrooms. Poor girl..

**Chey's POV:**

Well, this sucked. I actually got to kiss Itachi and it was when he was drunk. How depressing. I decided to join Jade in her despair. I heard everyone questioning him, as they chuckled. His response almost broke my poor little fangirl heart.

"I take no responsibility for my actions when I am under the influence. I was clearly not in my right mind." I almost cried. The most words I had heard him say, and they were excuses for why he kissed me. I heard the sound of a punch, and Kisame getting mad at him. I wanted to smile at his gesture, but I couldn't.

Soon enough the video was over and everyone started leaving the room, already bored with it. I stood up and went to leave, but noticed Jade was still sitting there. I nudged her, "come on, lets go get some breakfast or something" I could hardly hide the hurt in my voice.

She shook her head no as she looked at the ground "Im just going to stay here for a few minute, k? You go on ahead" I wanted to say no, but I decided that it would be best if we both just sulked for a little while. So I nodded and headed to mine and Kisames room, thoroughly pissed at him for doing that.

I was walking to the room when Kisame seen me and tried to apologize. I ignored him, went into the room, and slammed the door. Yeah, I realize he was drunk and was only trying to help, and I was hardly mad at him. I was just hurt. So I sat a cried for a little while, before the tears stopped and I just lay in the bed curled up in the blanket trying to forget what happened. I slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

This is, by far, the most embarrassing thing I have ever had to endure. Usually I can laugh at embarrassing things that happen to me, but.. I just couldn't! I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and I grunted to show I was listening, still not wanting to look up.

"I, uhm.. It's okay, you know.. I'm not mad or anything, un.." I heard Deidaras voice, and he sounded really awkward. That's so sweet of him, coming to tell me that.. But that just makes me like him more, and I dont think that's a good idea.

I nodded, not quite sure what else I was supposed to do. I heard him walk in front of me, as he knelt down so we could see each other. He smiled, "don't be so hard on you'rself, un.. Now come on, why dont you go and relax?" I nodded. I still couldn't bring myself to talk to him.

He began walking out the door and I waited until he was out before getting up and leaving myself.

I finally made it to my room, and Hidan wasn't there. _'Thank god, I don't need anyone bringing it up right now. I just want to sleep.. Or wake up from this terrible dream.. Yeah, that would be nice~'_ so I lay in bed and let sleep take over me.

Needless to say, neither of us were particularly thrilled with the idea of training with them tomorrow..

* * *

Okay guys~ sorry this chapter was so short! But I managed to do it in on day, soo.. .Yeah! Haha I hope it was what you guys wanted :) Dont worry, the emo-ness will end next chapter and Jade and Chey will be back to their normal craziness!

R&R? It would make my day :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Playing with Fire, Dancing with Wind**

WELL HELLO MY LOVELY FANS! I am sooooo sorry it took me so long! I had killer writers block, and I've been super busy with school. Forgive me?

**PepuCZ: 1:** Yeah, I really don't like when people do that xD Its like "uhmm they've known you for 10 minutes I doubt they love you.." Haha and yeah~ Idk how I'd act either xD I just know I don't like him much~

**2:** I'm glad! Tbh I have a pretty neutral opinion of him, myself~. YESS, another person now sees him as barbie~. My work is complete BD. I must agree, liquid courage is my favourite, as I'm pretty shy too XD. I didn't notice anything wrong with your english, you're very good! And OF COURSE NOT! Enthusiasm is my muse!

**3:** I dunno, I really like not remembering what happened when you're drunk! You throw up and then completely forget a few minutes later! Hahaha. I'm glad you're caught up, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Icyprincess1:** I know, he's so evil! (widdle spoiler but hardly XD) He has reasons for the 'alone time' with them... Not sexual ones! XD

So this chapter will have the beginning of DeixOC and ItaxOC, but nothing too severe.. Tell me if you think I should speed it up, slow it down, or if I'm going at a good pace!

ONWARD, To the next chappy-ter!

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

I woke up that morning to a rough shove on my arm. I groaned, rubbing my eyes and looking to the source of the shove. It was Hidan.

"Hey.. Uhm.. About the other night.." He started, trailing off.

"Yeah?" I replied, starting to get curious.

"I'm.. Well.. Fuck, I'm sorry, okay? You better not fucking tell anyone I said that, too!" He.. He apologized? For daring me to kiss Deidara? I smiled big, there was no way I could be mad at him now!

"You're forgiven! I mean, you were drunk, how can I blame you?... Frieeends?" I asked expectantly, hoping for a yes. He snorted and looked away.

"..Yeah, whatever.. Wait, how old are you anyway?" I shifted uncomfortably. Tell the truth, lie, tell the truth, lie? I decided it was probably best to tell the truth if I wanted to be friends with him. "I'm 15.."

He paused, and burst out laughing. "You're only 15? When do you draw the line?" Draw the line? He noticed my confused expression and explained.

"You know Deidara's 19 right? Isn't that a bit old for a 15 year old to be kissing?" ... are you kidding me?

"You're the one that dared me to! And 19 isnt that old, you're making it sound like hes 30 or something.." he chuckled before nodding.

"Yeah, whatever. I guess you're right- and don't tell anyone I said that either, got it?" Well, who would have known that Hidan could actually be nice!

"Oh, and get up. We have fucking shopping to do today.. Here-" I seen him throw my clothes that I arrived here in, at me. They were clean and smelled like laundry detergent. "Konan did laundry, so.. yeah, there's something for you to wear while we go shopping."

I grinned before motioning him to turn around so I could get changed. When he did, I quickly threw my clothes on, glad that I was in MY clothes again. Aahh they were comfy! "Ok, I'm done! Do we have to meet Cheyanne and Kisame somewhere?"

"Yeah, the living room. They should be there soon, let's go." he said, opening the door. I nodded and we headed to the living room to wait for Chey and Kisame. I wasn't particularly happy with what I found there.

Sitting on the couch was Kakuzu, Itachi, Pein, and.. Deidara. I blushed bright red before looking away and sitting on the other couch with Hidan.

Pein cleared his throat _'there he goes again! That's it, If I remember,I'm so buying him halls today'_ I thought before looking over to him.

"Itachi and Deidara are going with you four," my face paled and Hidan shrugged, "we're running low on groceries and supplies so you will need more than four people to bring it all back. Not to mention you and Cheyanne can't keep up with them, so you can ride with Deidara. You guys can skip training today, but this is the only time"

Shit. How wonderful~. Well hey, at least we get to miss training! I nodded before fiddling with a strand of my copper hair as I waited for Cheyanne.

* * *

**Chey's POV: **

This was by far the worst sleep I had ever had. I managed to get maybe 3 hours of sleep? And when I finally fell asleep, I woke up from Kisame coming to bed. I just waved it off and fell back asleep.

Now it was morning and I was wide awake. Usually Kisame would be awake before me and wake me up, but it was my turn I guess. I smiled, shocked at how peaceful a criminal could look in his sleep, before poking him in the side. He swatted my hand away and I poked him again.

"Ughhh, whaaat?" I chuckled

"Come on, Kisame-nii-san! We're going shopping today, remember?" he groaned and rolled back over. It was silent for a moment before I heard him mumble something. "Hmm?"

"I said I'm sorry for that dare.." he sat up, looking guiltily at me. I grinned and gave him a hug.

"Are you kidding? I'm not mad at you at all! First off, you were drunk, second, you meant well, and third, I GOT TO KISS ITACHI!" he chuckled and pat my back before pushing me away and getting up.

"Well, good! Now let me get ready so we can go shopping.." his voice held dread at the thought of shopping. Who can blame him? Shopping with girls usually had a bad outcome. Luckily for him, though, Jade and I weren't in love with it. I didn't mind it, but Jade hated it with a passion. I nodded and got out of the way so he could get ready. I noticed my clothes, clean and folded. I grabbed them and pushed Kisame out of the room.

"Just give me one moment to get into my clothes!" And so I did. I rushed out the door, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the living room.

When we got there we seen Jade and Hidan on one couch. Pein, Deidara, Kakuzu and... Itachi.. Were on the other couch. I decided I wasnt going to let one small thing ruin my day, so I smiled and waved at everyone.

"Morning! Why is everyone up and alive so early?" Jade smiled wide and waved me over, scooching so I could sit beside her. "We are coming shopping with you." I glanced at Itachi. Did he just say they were going shopping with us? I looked at Pein questioningly.

"You won't be able to keep up, so you'll ride with Deidara, and we need supplies." I made an 'ohh' face before smiling.

"WELL LET'S GO THEN!" There was some chuckles, and some groans, as we walked out of the cave. "Finallyy~ It feels nice to breath fresh air~. Hey, Jade, You know what I've been thinking?" I turned to her, trying to get her to talk. Her face looked like she was trying desperately to hold something in, and it would seem like she lost that battle.

"You've been thinking? That's dangerous." she grinned and we burst into laughter. "Come on, let's get this torture over with!" I was glad she was talking again. We heard a 'poof' and looked to our left, where we seen a giant clay bird.

We were thrown onto the bird, and we were off!

* * *

**Jades POV: **

We arrived at some random village, with a budget of $100 each for clothes, and $30 each for other necessities we may need. I was actually pretty surprised at how generous Kakuzu was being with our budget, but then I realized he probably had no choice. "Okay, so we should probably split up and have one group do clothing shopping, and the other group with other things like groceries." Kisame said, matter-of-factually. Nodding, we looked, trying to decide who would go with whom.

"DIBS NOT CLOTHES SHOPPING!" bellowed Kisame and Hidan at the same time. Dammit! I knew they hated shopping, but so did I! I was kind of excited to spend this hellish time with my new friend. I grinned, "Okay, then you'll need to know what else we need.. We'll need tamp-"

"Fuck no! That's for you guys, we're getting supplies and groceries. Get your own weird fucking things!" screamed Hidan. Damn.

Well, it didn't look as though Deidara and Itachi were particularly thrilled about having to go clothing shopping with two girls, but it wasn't like we cared! Hidan and Kisame went to the food stands and that left the four of us."Soo... How about we go to that store first?" I heard Cheyanne ask.

"... That store looks gay, why not this store?" I asked pointing to the one a few stores down.

"... _This_ store."

"Cheyanne. _THAT_ store! We can go to your gay store after!"

"WHY NOT MINE FIRST?"

"Becaaauuuseee, its GAY."

"YOUR FAC-"

Deidara butt in before Cheyanne could say a 'your face' remark. "Why don't you and Itachi go to that store, and me and Jade can go to the other one. After that, we'll meet up and go from there?" We thought for a moment before nodding, deciding to meet back in 20 minutes before parting ways.

* * *

We entered the store filled with plain, comfortable looking clothes. I was still really uncomfortable around Deidara, but I figured I shouldn't let one thing ruin our friendship. So we looked through a few racks.

"...Ugly, boring... Boring... Borrriiingg. Plain.." I couldn't find ONE outfit I liked! "How about this, un..?" I looked over at Deidara, and seen the cutest outfit ever!

I grinned wide before grabbing it "It's perfect! I'll go try it on!" running to the change room, I put it on, and it was perfect. I was kind of embarrassed when I walked out of the change room to see the mirror, but loved it as soon as I saw it.

There was a fishnet t-shirt underneath a tube top that only covered my breasts. There was a simple dark blue pair of jean short shorts, with fishnet leggings on one knee, and one on my other ankle. "That looks nice, un"

I don't know why, but that little sentence made me so incredibly happy, and I didn't want to take the clothes off! But, alas, I did. And so we shopped around and found a few more outfits before heading over to the meeting spot.

**Deidara's POV:**

What, exactly, was I thinking when I decided to grab the most revealing outfit that store carried? It most definitely was not because I wanted to see it on her.. No, it was probably because she wore something revealing when I first met her, so I assumed she would be comfortable in it.

Not to say she didn't look hot in it- I mean, no! She was just my pupil, and I did _not_ find her attractive in any way! This is all because of that stupid dare.. But, it _did_ look nice on her...

"Should we get a few more? I like your taste Deidara-san!" her voice broke me out of my thoughts. She was dressed in her regular clothes, and I nodded. We looked around the store for a little while, and I helped her find some more outfits before heading back to the meeting spot.

One things for sure, I definitely wasn't looking forward to the rest of shopping..

* * *

**Chey's POV:**

This was a tad awkward, after all the things that had happened the past few days, but it was nothing I couldn't get over. And so I did. So here I was, shopping for clothes with one of my biggest crushes. Jade had wanted to go to the more normal store, while I wanted to see the more punk one. So Itachi and I came here to take a look. He hadn't said a word the whole time and it was starting to get irritating.

"What do you think of this one..?"

"Hn."

... Okay I'm going to have to try harder I guess. "Your cloak looks nice today..?"

"Hn."

"Ugh! Why wont you talk? Is it because of that dare? Because I'll have you know that I am over that, and you should be too. We were drunk, its nothing to worry about!" You have no idea how painful that was for me to say.

"..Hn." was his reply. Surprise, surprise. I sighed and continued looking. I barely noticed out of the corner of my eye, he was holding something towards me. It was an outfit! "Thanks!"

I ran to the changing room and tried it on. When I came out, I was wearing black skinny jeans, knee high black boots with skulls, a black tank top with a stitched up teddy bear on the front, with lace arm warmers. All-in-all, a perfect outfit! I grinned at Itachi.

"Well, my dear, I must say you have impeccable taste!" he curtly nodded and I chuckled. Well, its better than the constant 'hn's!

I got re-dressed and we searched around before finding about 6 more outfits, draining me of my entire one hundred dollar clothing budget. "Let's go then." I heard Itachi say, and I was quite surprised at the _three _whole words!

"Right! Thanks for helping me find some clothes, Itachi-san, I appreciate it!"

"Hn." -sigh- well you can only expect so much from a conversation with Itachi.

So we payed for the clothes and walked over to our meeting place, where Deidara and Jade were waiting for us.

**Itachi's POV:**

Jeez, she just won't let up. Why is she even trying so hard to talk anyways? It's not like there's anything to talk about. I did feel kind of bad, though, about the dare. I mean, I'm not that bad of a guy, I still have feelings.

It wasn't the dare that bothered me, it was the fact that I had subjected a young girl, who obviously liked me, to heartbreak, just because I was drunk. I could tell she wasn't over it like she said she was, but I didn't blame her. I would apologize if my pride would allow it. But it didn't, so I'll just do what I can.

I found an outfit I thought she would enjoy and held it out to her, in a silent peace offering. She smiled like she had just won the lottery before grabbing it, thanking me, and running off.

She came out of the change room with the outfit on and a huge smile on her face. I had to admit, she looked pretty beautiful. Hey, I may be evil but I'm still a guy, and I know beauty when I see it.

"Well, my dear, I must say you have impeccable taste!" I inwardly smiled at her excitement over a simple outfit before nodding. We continued shopping before paying for the clothing, and heading to the meeting spot.

**Nobodies POV:**

When they all met up, Jade and Chey squealed and talked about how excited they were to show each other their new outfits. "Ok,now, let's just go get whatever else you need so we can go home,un."

They all agreed and walked over to a pharmacy-type store. Well... Cheyanne and Jade did, since neither of the guys wanted to know what they needed to buy. Once in the store they split up and grabbed coverup, mascara, ridiculous amounts of eyeliner, tooth brushes, and pads/tampons. After getting all of that, they had exhausted their entire combined one hundred 'etcetra' budget too. Now that they were totally broke, and sick of shopping, they all left to find Hidan and Kisame.

They found them in the line paying for the groceries. Luckily for Jade and Cheyanne, their hands were already full so they didn't have to help carry them. Once they left the grocery store, they headed back to the base.

* * *

**At the base – Chey's POV:**

The second we walked in to the base, the leader was waiting for us. "I need to talk to you two." Oh shit, did we do something wrong? What if he found out we weren't really psychics? We looked to the guys before nodding and following him to his office. He motioned for us to sit down, but there was no seats.

We sweat-dropped and continued standing. He sat down before looking at us seriously. "You aren't psychics."

The answer was so blunt and sudden, we had no idea how to react. "I.. Uh, yes we are! Ask us something, we'll tell you!" I stuttered. I knew if we were of no use, they'd kill us. He put his hand up to stop us from talking.

"You may know about us, but you are not psychic. I have been looking into your strange appearance here and have found the most plausible solution." He said, folding his hands together and resting his head on his knuckles. Did this mean he knew how we got here?

"What do you mean? Please tell us how we got here! Can we go back!" Jade cried, we both wanted to see our families again.

Unfolding his hands, he straightened up. "There is a myth. A myth that somewhere, in some universe, the gods place a curse on certain children. When the children misbehave, they punish them." he paused, and we would have been on the end of our seats, had we have been sitting down.

"They punish them by answering their prayers and wishes. Usually they find the children that will grow up to dream big, to wish for things they know would never happen. The most common, is to come to a different world."

"But, we never misbehaved! Why would they punish us?" I asked, astonished.

"I don't know. But you did. You said you thought you were dead? Well, you are. You are dead in your world, but not in the way you think. According to the myth, once the wish is granted, all trace and memory of the child is demolished. So, basically, you never existed in your world. You're parents never gave birth to you."

I heard Jade sob, and I placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. This was all so confusing. "So.. Nobody remembers us? And there's no way to get home?"

He shook his head. "No. You are part of this world now. It's your punishment."

"FUCK YOU! WE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" Jade screamed through her tears. "Jade, calm down its okay. At least we know our families aren't mourning our deaths.. Isn't that good?" I was just as upset as she was, but I had to hold it in for our sake. I was hoping the leader wouldn't be too angry at her outburst, and from what I seen, he wasn't.

"Well, since you both still know of our futures, and since you are such a rare case, you can still stay here. But train hard. We can't babysit you forever." We nodded and he stood, opening the door as we walked out.

And we continued walking, past the living room where our friends looked at us worriedly, and straight to our rooms.

I sat on the bed and silently let my tears flow at the thought of my family forgetting me. Little did I know that this wasn't my room..

**Jade's POV:**

Once I was in my room, I collapsed to the floor sobbing heavily. How could this be happening? We didn't even do anything wrong! I continued so sob before someones voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Jade..? Are you okay, un?"

Oh god, why was he here? I blinked through my tears, looking around the room before realizing it was, in fact, not mine. My eyes landed on his worried ones. "Oh my gosh, I'm s-so sorry. I-I thought this was my room.. I m-must have taken a wrong turn" I hurriedly stood up and turned to open the door. Until I felt his hand wrap around mine.

I turned to look at him, and he wiped my tears. I broke down before hugging him and sobbing into his shoulder. "W-why! What -sniff- what did we do?" he rubbed my back while whispering "shh, its okay.. You didn't do anything, un"

Why was he being so kind? I wasn't able to think on it much before he pulled me to the bed and sat me down. He hugged me closer to himself as we sat and I cried. All the while, him comforting me and rubbing my back. Slowly, I began to drift out of consciousness, still gripping his tear-soaked cloak. I heard him sigh before laying me down in his bed, kissing my forehead.

* * *

**Cheys POV:**

I sat on the bed, shoulders shaking and silent tears rolling down my cheeks. "What are you doing in here?"

Wiping my eyes, I looked up to see Itachi standing at the door with a blank face. "O-oh, I'm sorry -sniff-. I must have taken a wrong turn. I'll leave, I'm sorry to have bothered you!"

"It's fine."

"H-huh?" I looked at him confusedly. He just pointed to the bed with his thumb before sitting at his desk.

"You're tired. I don't know what's wrong, but you can rest here for now." he said pointedly, and I sat in shock. _'Wow.. that was probably the most I've heard him say since coming here..'_

I smiled before laying down and closing my eyes. "Thanks, Itachi-san.."

"Hn," I smiled more, before burying my head in his pillow and breathing in. It smelled like him, and it was amazingly soothing. The scent lulled me into a near-sleep state.

Suddenly I heard him walk over and kneel by the bed, but I was too close to sleep to do anything. That was when I felt a light pressure on the top of my head. It almost felt like a kiss.. I shoved that thought in the back of my mind, not wanting to hurt myself with my thoughts..

But for some reason I couldn't help but think it might be true.

**Itachi's POV:**

I was just about to go into my room to read when I opened the door and seen Cheyanne sitting on my bed. She was clearly crying, and I assume it has to do with what her and the leader were talking about.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, even though I assumed she had gotten lost because her mind was probably thinking of different things. She apologized and said she would leave, and for some reason I didn't want her to.

"It's okay." I walked over to my desk, and I could feel she was confused, and I had to say I was pretty confused myself. I told her she could stay here, and she thanked me before laying in bed and drifting to sleep.

I walked over and knelt beside her. Poor girl, from what I can tell she doesn't cry often, so there must've been for a good reason.

Before realizing what I was doing, I leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head. My eyes widened slightly as I stood up, not quite sure what I just did, and went back to my desk.

After a while I slipped into the other side, before falling asleep.

* * *

I'm SOO sorry it took so long! I hope it was worth it? I'll definitely make sure the next chapter doesn't take as long, I promise! Next chapter, awkwardness when they wake up!

R&R? :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Playing with Fire, Dancing with Wind**

Cheyanne has helped me greatly with this chapter as well as next chapter, idea-wise. So credit to you, hun bun!

**PepuOC – **ALRIGHT! You said I'm going a little too fast? I'll slow it down a tad! :D. The next two chapters will be more based on having fun while I find a way to get some romance without going too fast! Thank you very much, I'm glad you enjoyed my reasoning haha. Oh, alright! I'll take away the reasoning. Of course you didn't offend me, thank you so much for the constructive criticism, and I hope I can improve my writing with it!

**Chey –** Yeah, I know BD. Still excited even though you know whats going on? :D

**Icyprincess1 –** Yeah, I would be so depressed! Thank you for your review!

**Jestie Kuryuu – **Yay! Thank you for the review~!

**XSweetXSourXSoulX –** I am very glad, thank you so much :D!

**Luna's Moon1100** – Thank you very much! I will definitely try to write more :D

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Pissing off Pein!

* * *

**

**Jade's POV:**

I awoke to light stirring beside me. I had become quite a light sleeper since coming to this world, and the smallest things would wake me up. Rolling over to talk to Hidan, I was greeted by an unexpected sight. Right beside me was not Hidan, but Deidara. Sleeping. With no shirt, and his hair down (I get in that situation a lot, huh?). I smiled so widely it hurt, while silently squealing. Why was I in here anyways...? Ohh yeah.. Well whatever, no reason to ruin the day! I checked the time, before regaining my composure, and turning to wake him up. Then I stopped. I really, really felt like pissing someone off today.. Hmmm, I wonder who..?

Definitely not Deidara, I wanted to stay on good terms with him.. Hmm.. Well, I'll think of someone!

Snapping back to reality, I almost didn't want to wake him, so I could look at him a little longer, but I knew that was incredibly creepy, so I gently nudged his shoulder. He groaned and swatted my hand away. I snatched his hand to look at the mouth. I was so fascinated with it that I didn't notice his eyes open and look at me. I poked it and the tongue flicked out, making me laugh. I heard him chuckle, causing me to blush profusely, drop his hand, and apologize.

"It's ok, un. How did you sleep?" he asked, smiling.

"I slept well, thanks! How about you?" I asked and he just nodded, confirming he had a good sleep as well. My eyes ALMOST wandered to his bare chest, but I caught myself, avoiding embarrassment. "So, uhm.. We should get up, huh? Heh heh.."

"Sure, un. Just let me get dressed." getting up to grab some clothes, I got a perfect view of his chest. And it. Was. Gorgeous.

I shook my head before jumping out of bed, noticing he had gotten a shirt on and his hair up, headed out the door with him following.

* * *

**Chey's POV:**

It felt like it was way too early to be awake, but since my body didn't seem to have any plans of going back to sleep, I yawned and stretched my arms out. That was when my hand touched something slightly bumpy. My eyes still closed, I raised an eyebrow while patting down the object. _'What the hell is this? Its kinda bumpy..'_ I thought as I pat a little lower, feeling the foreign thing in my bed.

Once my hand reached slightly lower I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"That's quite enough.." Oh. My. God.

I looked over to see Itachi looking at me with a raised eyebrow, my hand DANGEROUSLY close to his unmentionables. My face felt like the seven hells had decided to have a party on my cheeks. Quickly removing my hand, I began apologizing profusely. "O-oh my god, I am so so so sorry!.. Wait, why am I even in your room?"

"You were crying and came in here accidentally." He said, disinterestedly.

"Oh yeah.. You let me stay in here.. You're so nice!"

"Hnn.. Let's just get up and start your training again" I nodded and we got up, heading to the living room. _'Man.. I feel like pestering someone today... Weird'_

* * *

  
**In the living room – Nobodies POV:**

The four had met up somewhere in the hallways, and were currently walking into the living room. They were greeted with many sly grins and questioning glances. Confused, the girls looked at each other, wondering why everyone was looking at them so strangely. And then it hit them.

Point one: They entered the living room with Itachi and Deidara, who are not their roommates.

Point two: Their hair was a mess.

Point three: They were wearing the same clothes as the day before.

The whole thing SCREAMED inappropriate things. Pein broke the silence, and at that exact moment, both girls knew who the victim of their shenanigans was going to be. "So what were _you_ four doing last night?" he asked slyly.

"Your mom. She's a real screamer, you know? I don't know how she handled all four of us. It was pretty hot." Jade said, gaining a few light chuckles and a few gasps of horror.

His eyebrow twitched, and he looked as though he was using all of his self control to not kill her. ".. Just go train."

"Aye, aye Cap'n crunch!" said Cheyanne, as they mock saluted and headed out to train. (A/N: I'm too lazy to write their training.. So yeah..)

* * *

They had just gotten back from practising hand signs more, and were currently sitting alone in the living room on the couch. "Soo.. I really feel like pissing someone off today.. Any ideas?" Cheyanne asked, looking over to Jade.

"Same here! Well.. I know I wanna piss Pein off.. But I don't know how.." She replied, as someone burst into the room. "CHEYANNE-SAN! JADE-SAN! You have to spend an hour with mee!" yelled Tobi, causing Cheyanne to smile and Jade to dead-pan.

"Shit.. Alright well what do you wanna do, then?" Jade asked, and he put his finger to his chin while he thought. "Hmm... How about we make cinnamon buns!"

Cheyanne looked questioningly.. "Cinnamon.. buns..? Cinnamon buns.. CINNAMON!" she places a fist into her hand to show she had an idea. "I know something even BETTER that we can do! Jade! Do you remember that time you tried to eat a tablespoon of cinnamon?" She asked Jade, whose face went dark. "Yes. That was the scariest moment of my life, I thought I was going to die." (for anyone who doesnt know, eating cinnamon is like impossible. It clogs your throat and you cant breath.. Awful)

"Exactly." Tobi looked at her questioningly, and Jades face brightened in realization. "Tobi, how would you like to help us pull a prank on Pein?" Cheyanne asked.

"Ehh? I don't think that's a very good idea!" Tobi yelled, wailing his arms. Jade grinned before putting a sad face on.

"Aww.. Really? That's too bad, I was really excited to do this with you.. Not to mention you're the only one who can do it with us, since you're the only one smart enough.." He tilted his head, causing Jade and Cheyanne to inwardly cheer in victory.

"The only one..? Well.. OKAY I'LL HELP!"

So they sat in a circle, trying to figure out how to get Pein to actually eat the cinnamon. Once they figured out a plan, they set off to his room, with a bottle of water and a tablespoon of cinnamon.

* * *

Once we arrived at his door, we grinned at each other and knocked roughly. "Come in" We hear through the walls, so we collect ourselves and walk in to his office. We see him sitting at his desk, looking at us questioningly. "What do you want?" He asks gruffly, and we just smile.

"WE CAME TO PLAY A PR-" we quickly cover Tobis mouth, silently cursing him for being too good at pretending to be stupid. "-cough- We came because we've been doing some research on household items that can increase ones powers, because we thought you might like it. Many people said cinnamon, so we thought we would bring you some as a piece offering for Jades rudeness this morning!" Cheyanne said matter-of-factly, while Jade snickered remembering the morning. He didn't look like he believed us. "That's quite alright, I'm powerful enough." he said, and it didn't look like he was planning on changing his mind any time soon. We were about to turn around and admit defeat when an annoying voice broke the silence.

"PLEASE LEADER-SAMA! WE PUT SO MUCH TIME INTO FINDING THE PERFECT THING FOR YOU!" Yelled Tobi, with a hint of as sinister tone in his voice. '_Of course! Tobi calls the shots with Pein, so he would HAVE to listen to him if he told him to do something.'_ Thought Jade, actually impressed with Tobi for once. We seen irritation flash through his eyes, and he sighed before holding his hand out. "Fine. It better work." We all cheered as we handed him the tablespoon of cinnamon. He grabbed it, eyeing it with a look of disdain before plopping the tablespoon in his mouth.

It took a few seconds for us to get an actual reaction, but when we did, we knew what ever punishment we were going to get for this was worth it. The look of horror on his face was the most priceless thing we have probably ever experienced. He coughed once, sending a cloud of cinnamon from his mouth before coughing uncontrollably. We began laughing our asses off as we gave him the bottle of water, knowing he probably couldn't breath.

Grabbing the water he begins chugging it and slowly regained his posture, us laughing hysterically the whole time. That is, until we see his face. He. Was. Pissed... Uh oh. We look at each other with horror before bolting out the door, hearing a faint "I'm going to kill you three!" from behind us. We continue laughing as we run for our lives (quite literally) through the halls, hearing Pein running behind us. Up ahead of us we see three different halls and we all get the same idea. Nodding to each other, we split up and begin running through our own halls, hopefully losing Pein.

Deidara and Itachi were just walking out of their rooms when they hear hysterical laughter before Jade and Cheyanne push them back into their rooms, running in after and closing the door. Tobi just kept on running. Cheyanne bolted under the bed, Jade locked herself in the closet, and poor Tobi hit a dead end.

We hear a faint "STOP HIDING AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE MEN!" and we all shudder.

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

I was currently cowering in the closet, hiding from Peins wrath, when I heard a knock on the closet door before opening it. "What did you do, un?" he asked loudly, and I quickly shush him. "Sh sh sh! I'm not here! Speak more quietly!.. Okay so me and Cheyanne were in the mood to bug somebody, so we decided to get Tobi to help us to prank Pein.." I explained, whispering. He looked horrified. "You pranked leader-sama?" I shushed him again.

"Yeah.. You know how nobody can eat a tablespoon of cinnamon? We kind of tricked him into trying it, and he was coughing, and choking, and it was hilarious!" I said, laughing. He shook his head and went back to his bed, sitting down and looking at the closet as I waited for it to be safe. I was getting kind of uncomfortable with him looking at me, so I closed my eyes and leaned against to wall. That was when I heard Tobi scream, and I smiled and went back to relaxing, knowing that he was getting in shit.

After about ten minutes I decided it was safe so me and Deidara walked out of his room, heading to the dining room.

* * *

**Chey's POV:**

I dove under Itachi's bed, hoping to god that Pein wouldn't catch me. He looked incredibly pissed off. I seen Itachi's feet from under the bed, but was too scared to leave. I felt him sit lightly on the bed and I smiled creepily. _'His butt could be right above my head right now.. Squee~'_ I thought excitedly before he broke me out of my thoughts "I don't know what you did, but it was a bad idea." he said monotonously.

I frowned "I know, but it was funny! We pranked him good." I said laughing as I explained to him what happened. "He wont be happy." was all he said, and I inadvertently nodded before deciding to come out from under the bed. I slid out and sat beside Itachi, talking quietly. Then I heard Tobi screaming, and I looked horrified. "Oh my god. He's going to really kill us isn't he?" I thought before accidentally adding "Wait, Tobi is probably fine. Pein can't hurt him." Itachi looked at me angrily and my eyes widen.

I cover my mouth, and instantly regret what I said. _'Crap crap crap! Now he knows that I know Tobi is Madara'_. Itachi's voice breaks me from my thoughts. "How much do you know?" he asks suspiciously. I quickly think of an excuse. "U-uhm.. I don't know what YOU'RE talking about, but I was saying that he couldn't have killed Tobi, because I had just seen a vision a little while ago and Tobi was still alive." I said, and he didn't look like he fully believed me, but he let it go. "Well.. I think its safe, so lets head to the dining room!"

So we headed into the dining room where Jade and Deidara were just arriving. Deidara glared at Itachi and me and Jade ran up to each other, high fiving, and saying "Safe!". And right then we were slammed into the wall by our necks, facing a very angry Pein. "You two are in a _lot_ of trouble." He looked like he was going to murder us, and we were terrified.

"Oh come on. It was just cinnamon, it couldn't have been that bad, un." Deidara said, taking our side, and clearly not wanting us to die. "Yeah, Pein, don't be such a baby!" I said jokingly, and he glared at me before closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, put us down, and walked away. We sighed with relief before laughing. "That was so close!" laughed Jade before stopping. "Oh my god.. Where's Tobi?" she asked me and I told her I didn't know, and she just shrugged it off and we went to the kitchen to plot some more.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

We had been plotting in the kitchen when we thought of the most amazing idea. It was risky, but if we did it right, it was going to be hilarious. We were going to distract Pein, and somehow get a whoopie cushion under his chair! It was brilliant! We decided that I would distract him by giving him a cup of tea, while Cheyanne snuck in through the bathroom. So we headed down to his office, tea in hand, as Cheyanne snuck into the bathroom. I knocked at the door cautiously and waited for him to open it. His face darkened when he seen me, and he went to close the door.

"W-wait! I came to apologize! What we did was completely out of line." I said, holding out the tea for him to take. "Its herbal. I've tried to eat cinnamon once, too, and I know it makes your throat really sore so I thought this might help." He looked at me, and then down to the tea. Behind him I seen Cheyanne quickly run in, place the cushion on his chair, and run back out. Sighing, he grabbed the tea and turned around, and closed the door.

Cheyanne ran out to meet me and we pressed our ears tightly to the door. There was a long silence before we heard a loud, pronounced PBBBBBBTTTTTT followed by an angry "You two!". We laughed hysterically and ran back to the safety of our rooms.

When I was safely in my room, I seen Hidan sleeping, and hogging all of the bed. I smiled, he almost looked kind in his sleep. I tried to push him over, but he wouldn't budge, so I just squished in beside him. With my head on his arm, I ruffled his hair, and I felt happy knowing that I had a brother figure in this world. I had always wanted a brother. Once I was comfortable, I slowly drifted into sleep, not looking forward to the hell that Pein would bring to us tomorrow.

* * *

**Chey's POV**

When I finally reached my room, I noticed Kisame asleep at his desk. Smiling, I gently tapped his shoulder and he slowly opened his eyes to look at me. "Hmm?" he asked groggily and I laughed. "You fell asleep at your desk, come on lets go to bed." he nodded and we walked over to the bed, laying down. I gave him a quick hug as he fell back asleep. I felt bad for him, being a ninja must be so tiring. I finally had my very own nii-san, and I definitely wanted him to be happy. Smiling, I gave him a quick kiss on the head before laying down and drifting off to sleep. I was hoping that what ever Pein had in store for us tomorrow, wasn't that bad.. Not to mention we _still_ hadn't seen Tobi.. I hope he was alright.

* * *

DONE! Finally, eh? I'm so sorry it took so long! I was going to discontinue this story, but thanks to a kind letter from Devilish 'Yuuri' aka Fio-chan, I have decided to keep writing! It may not be extremely quickly, but I promise I will update! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! LOVE YOU ALL!


	8. Chapter 8

**Playing with Fire, Dancing with Wind**

Well hai thar! Im sorry I haven't updated in like a billion months but I regret to inform the lot of you that I have moved on from Naruto and on to bleach.. Which I have moved on from as well because there are too many fillers hahah. But I will tryyy to continue this story! I really will I promise.. I've felt really bad about not updating but I really just couldn't. Well onto the reviews!

XxJashin'sXxFallenXxAngelXx: Thank you, I will try :D

Myrascanrall: I'll try to continue! Thank you very much, I'm glad you enjoy it so far! And you will see where Tobi is!

Rule Violation: I'm glad! Haha You probably would get killed if you touched Itachis unmentionables XD I would advise against it, thats for sure!

Jestie Uchiha: YAY! Im glad :D Haha yes I enjoyed writing that part, myself. Oh god the cinnamon thing, I nearly died hahah I seen my life flash before my eyes thats for sure!

DeeaE: Yes Tobi is definity crying for his mommy hahah Pein killed him XD.. He has a soft heart, he wouldn't kill them... haha not, this chapter is actually him hoping we get killed hahaha. What a big meanie!

Icyprincess1: He's not I promise :D Isnt it just the worst? Omg you did it with apple juice! Thats insane haha. I'm glad you like it! That makes me suu happy! You've been such a religious reader it makes me feel bad when I don't update D:

Yuuki-sama-13: Im glad you liked it! :D I'll try to update a little more often hahah a little more often than NEVER xD

If you wanna see what we look like in the outfits we bought the other chapter, here ya go! Its not coloured but i don't really care! :D

.com/gallery/#/d37ilqd

Well.. Here's chapter 8, I hope I haven't lost my touch! Thanks again for my Chey-bear for helping me out with ideas :D Love ya hun 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Mission Impossible, or Naruto Abridged.

* * *

**Chey's POV**

I awoke feeling warm and refreshed. And completely out of my bug-people mood. I looked up and noticed I was cuddled up to Kisame. I smiled and tapped his shoulder gently. "Kisame-nii-san.. It's morning, we should get up" he stirred and opened his eyes slowly before rubbing the sleep out of them.

"Morning.. What time is it?" He asked groggily. I shrugged my shoulders and got out of the bed "I don't know.. It feels late though. Maybe 9?" I said looking through my clothes and looking over at him, silently asking him to look away. He did, and I quickly slid on my clothes before turning around, noticing he was finished getting dressed as well.

We smiled at each other, "Let's go get some breakfast." He said to me and I grinned before grabbing his hand and skipping out the door where we met up with Jade and Hidan.

**Jade's POV**

When I finally woke up, I felt a weight on my side, and amazingly enough it wasn't an uncomfortable weight. I looked up, noticing the weight was, in fact, Hidans arm. I chuckled to myself and poked him in the chest. "Oh my god, is that JASHIN in our room!" His eyes opened immediately and he looked around the room frantically. Realizing what just happened, he glared down at me. "Fuck. You." I laughed hysterically and punched his shoulder. "Oh don't be a baby. Now look away so I can get changed, ok?" He scoffed and muttered something about not wanting to see me naked, anyways, and I chuckled.

I slipped on the outfit I bought the other day, and smiled at the fact that Deidara had picked it out for me. I didn't bother asking Hidan if he was dressed because he basically wore nothing anyways. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast, ya zealot." I said before pulling him out of the room so he couldn't respond to my half-hearted insult.

After a few hallways, I noticed Cheyanne walking with Kisame. They were so cute, like a protective brother and his little sister. We walked beside them and started for the kitchen.

**Nobodies POV**

They were walking peacefully, with Cheyanne and Jade having a civil conversation for once, when Jade looked down and noticed Cheyanne and Kisames hands were interlocked. She grinned evilly before perfectly ending the civilities. "My, my, Cheyanne. I thought you had a thing for weasels, not fish."

Cheyanne narrowed her eyes before rolling them exasperatedly. "You're only jealous because I have a brother figure and you're stuck with a guy you always fight with." Jades eyes widened in shock.

"ExcUSE me? Me and Hidan are actually like BFFs, for your information. We just have a different way of showing it!"

"Oh yeah? By fighting every two seconds?"

"Yes, actually!"

They both growled at each other before looking away. The boys were shocked, they had never seen the two girls fight, they were basically inseparable. They had been through a lot during the past week, and it was starting to get to them. When they finally reached the kitchen, they seen everyone was already sitting down. Everyone, that is, except for Pein.

When Pein decided to finally enter the kitchen, he still looked all kinds of grumpy. The girls chuckled to themselves, before glaring at each other again. Everyone was confused as to why they weren't talking like they do every morning.

Pein sat down and cleared his throat. Again. Before he opened his mouth Jade interrupted him.

"Do you have a cold?"

He looked at her confused. "No, why would you assume that?"

"Then why do you always clear your throat? You could just as easily get everyones attention by opening your big emo mouth and actually TALKING."

There were scattered chuckles and gasps of shock. Cheyanne was one of the ones that giggled, even though she was mad at herself for doing it.

"Anyways. You girls are going on a mission." He said, with an evil look on his face. Even though he's evil and therefore always has an evil look on his face.. It was eviler than usual.

That made Jade and Cheyanne completely forget their anger. They looked at each other with huge smiles before looking back at Pein, who still wore that evil smile. "What is the mission? What is it!" They said in unison, jumping up and down in their seats.

'_One you hopefully won't come back from'_ he thought sourly before speaking to them. "You are to go with Itachi and Kisame to retrieve the nine tailed boy."

Their smiles just got bigger as they realized they were going to Konoha. They chatted with each other and the other members while eating their breakfast. Once they were finished, they went outside with Kisame and Itachi, ready to leave.

They were just about to leave when Cheyanne stopped dead in her tracks. "How are we going to get there? We don't have Deidaras bird and there's no way we're gonna be able to keep up!" She asked in and Jade looked at her with horror filled eyes. "Oh my god.. Well, OBVIOUSLY they are going to carry us. Its the only plausible solution!"

We looked at them hopefully and Kisame just looked apologetic.

"Well, uhm. Leader-sama told us we weren't allowed to carry you.. You have to run with us." Kisame said. Then it all made sense to them. Pein gave them this mission to torture them, maybe even kill them, all because they pulled a few pranks on him. What a bad sport.

"What? Is he insane! I. Don't. Run!" Jade yelled, stomping her foot in anger.

"Yeah, what the hell? I mean, I know we were kind of assholes last night but this is mean! You should have told him no!

Kisame looked kind of hurt "We did! He said it will be your training for the day." Cheyanne couldn't help smiling slightly when he said 'we'. That meant Itachi had tried, too. They sighed and nodded, knowing there was no other option then to do what they were told.

Without warning the two men began to run, way too fast might I add, in the direction of Konoha.

"Well, might as well practice what they taught us about chakra the other day!" Cheyanne said with a grin. Jade fidgeted and looked down.

"Well, uhm.. I told them I knew about chakra so they didn't teach it to me.." She laughed nervously and Cheyanne deadpanned. "Well, come on, you're a narutard, use your special narutard powers to figure it out yourself. Focus your chakra to your feet and lets run!" they nodded at each other before closing their eyes, focusing chakra and running forward. Right into a tree.

"Damn it! Damn it to HELL!" Jade yelled rubbing her nose.

"Yeah fuck this, let's just run normally."

By that time, they had no chance of catching up to Itachi and Kisame, so they just ran in the direction they hoped the two men had gone. Luckily they had gotten worried and came back to get them. They were currently running way faster than the girls, but still slow enough to remain in sight so that they knew where to go.

After hours of running, they saw a giant gate, which meant only one thing. They were at Konoha.

**Chey's POV**

We had been running for hours and we finally, FINALLY, arrived at the giant gate of Konoha. Jade and I collapsed on the ground, gripping our sides and gasping for breath. Kisame and Itachi waited for us patiently while we regained our composure before we headed into Konoha.

Kisame, Jade and I had inadvertently placed our hands in the position of guns and were currently hiding behind things, humming the mission impossible theme song.

"Coast clear" Kisame said to us and we nodded with determination before continuing our game. Itachi rolled his eyes before saying something about us lacking evil or something. I stopped, widening my eyes. I should act more mature by Itachi! I straightened up and ran beside him and said quite loudly "Idiots."

Jade and Kisame shrugged and continued playing. I really wanted to play too, but that wasn't giving a good impression to Itachi.

It suddenly got silent and I heard a grumbling and I looked back at an embarrassed Jade rubbing her head. ".. I'm hungry."

Everyone nodded in agreement and we decided to head to a nice little tea shop. We sat down and a waitress came up to take our order.

"How may I help you today?" She asked politely, but you could see in her eyes that she hated this job. I can't see why, it's such a cushy job. You just served tea. I grinned widely and said with a straight face. "Do you serve.. EVIL tea?" (do not own Naruto abridged) she looked at me like I was insane and I felt Jade kick me under the table before we both burst into laughter.

"Green tea" Itachi said coldly and Kisame agreed "Me as well."

She nodded before looking over at us. I hated tea. "Uhm.. Hot chocolate please"

After writing it down, she looked at Jade, who looked like she was about to die from hunger. Before she could open her mouth Jade interrupted her. "Food. I don't care what you give me, just give me food. And don't take forever." The poor waitress looked horrified before jotting something down.

"Alright, uhm... I-Is a chicken sandwich and herbal tea alright for you?" She asked timidly and Jade smiled widely before nodding. "Perfect!" I don't think I've ever seen someone walk so quickly away from a customer before. I jabbed Jade in the arm before laughing. "What was that all about?" I asked.

"Nothing, I only just ran off like half of my body weight. I'm starving!"

Right then our tea, and food, came and we started to consume it. Little did Jade and I know, Kakashi and Asuma were spying outside of the tea shop. Kakashi muttered something to Asuma and they both left, getting ready for the fight that was about to come.

I chuckled to myself. "Hah, Pein actually expects us to die in this pitiful village? They haven't even noticed that there are two S-ranked criminals here!"

Jade nodded, and Itachi and Kisame looked at us like we were crazy. "He's not trying to get you killed, Cheyanne-chan." Kisame said as if he were talking to a child. Jade butted in.

"No, he seriously is. It's payback for all the pranks yesterday." They still didn't look like they believed us, so they continued eating.

After we were finally done Itachi looked at us. "We are going to settle something. Look for the kyuubi boy."

I smiled '_He talked again_' before Jade and I nodded and they left to go fight Kakashi I assumed. So Jade and I headed for the building that we knew Naruto lived in. Once we finally got to it, we asked the lady for his house number. We didn't look at all threatening so she happily gave it to us, thinking that Naruto finally had some friends coming to his house. So we walked up the stairs and sneakily approached his door. We looked at it for a moment, and I reached my hand out and knocked loudly.

**Jade's POV**

After Cheyanne knocked loudly on the door, I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Stealthy, Chey, stealthy." she grinned back at me and we heard the door open. Looking forward, I saw Naruto looking at us confusedly. Before anyone could say anything, I walked up to him and grabbed his neck, throttling him, before talking.

"You! We have been sent on an important mission! The likes of which Konoha has never seen before. And if you don't cooperate..." I paused, and Cheyanne filled in my sentence. "Hundreds of lives will be lost!" I grinned at her and mouthed 'nice save'. Naruto seemed very intrigued at the thought of being able to save hundreds of lives, so he listened intently. (Warning. Spoilers.. I guess.. And mention of MinaNaru)

It was at that moment that I noticed Itachi and Kisame walking up the stairs towards us. I continued my rant.

"Someday, somewhere, you will reach eight tails. When that happens, you will meet a man. Now, I don't care how you do it, but you are going to kiss that man, and you are going to take a picture of it!" she said as she handed him a random camera. He was about to talk, probably to ask how him kissing a man was going to save hundreds of people, but I continued talking.

"And when you do, you are going to send it to this address." I began to write down the Akatsukis address before the paper was ripped out of my hand and torn to shreds by Itachi. "You are not giving him the address to our base, idiot." He said coldly. Cheyanne and I fell to our knees and chibi cried with our hands raised to the sky before I glare at him heatedly. "You just snatched away my hopes and dreams, you know. I hope you're happy!"

"Hn. Very." I was about to get mad at him, before I realized he was actually kind of playing with us in a way. So I just smiled, noticing Cheyanne was smiling like a madwoman. He looked over at Naruto, who looked extremely confused at the whole situation, and told him that we were going to take him.

Right then Sasuke came and they fought. We were sitting in the back, getting too much like Sakura, but I knew it was best if we didn't get in the way. Cheyanne stood up and looked at me before grinning. She ran heroically into the fight before tripping and rolling halfway across the room. Jiraiya must have just been arriving because he promptly tripped over her. She stood up abruptly before Kisame looked at her with amusement. "Go back with Jade." She nodded and walked over to me. But not before doing rocker hands and cheering for herself.

She walked over to me, hand on the spot where Jiraiya tripped. I grinned "How's your side, fool?"

She glared at me. "At least I _did_ something. Hows _your_ side, SAKURA?" I looked at her hurt. "Low blow man, low blow" we laughed and Naruto came over to us.

"Who are you people?" he asked us confusedly. "Well, they're the Akatsuki, and we're just their.. Uhm.. Friends?" Cheyanne said, wondering if that was how you would describe our relationship with the Akatsuki. I smiled and decided that it was. He nodded, and the fight went on. Then the walls got all slimy and Itachi and Kisame grabbed us and we escaped. But not before getting all slimy.

We finally left the village, but we were disgustingly slimy, so we decided to stop at a small town to go to a bath house. When we arrived at the bath house, the lady looked at us disgustedly and we payed and went our separate ways. After washing off, Cheyanne and I went into the hot springs and sat by the wall. It must have been the wall to the mens side because we heard Kisame and Itachi talking.. Well, Kisame talking mostly. We sat hushed, and began to listen to their conversation.

"So, the girls did a pretty good job today, don't you think?" we heard Kisame ask and a grunt in response.

"You know, you really should be nicer to Cheyanne. She really cares about you, and she's trying very hard." I seen Cheyanne blush, probably shocked that Kisame was actually telling Itachi these things.

"I don't _have_ to do anything, Kisame." Came his cold reply. Cheyanne looked hurt, but we continued listening.

"Doesn't it bother you at all how much you're hurting her? She just wants to get to know you better."

"Not particularly." He said. It cold tone sounded almost forced, as if he didn't truly believe that. And I think Cheyanne noticed, because her sad look was suddenly confused, as if she was trying to figure him out. It was silent and we were just about to turn around before Kisame started again.

"Come on, don't you like her even a little bit? You wouldn't have kissed her in truth or dare if you didn't." It was silent again, and we were on the edge of our seats, ears pressed firmly against the wall waiting for his reply. People were looking at us weirdly, but we didn't care. The response finally came, and it made Cheyannes eyes widen.

"She is bearable." To a normal person, those three little words would seem rude. But to Cheyanne, it was almost as good as if he was saying he liked her back. I seen a huge smile on her face as she blushed and turned around. The conversation had stopped so I turned away as well. I knew right now wasn't the best place to talk to her about it, so I held my tongue. I mean, if we could hear them, who's to say they can't hear us?

I was so excited for her, but a part of me was incredibly jealous. She was so lucky. But I decided to stop thinking about it and relax while I could. And after about a half an hour, we got dressed and met up with Kisame and Itachi outside.

**Chey's POV**

I... I can't believe he said that! At first I was mad at Kisame for bringing it up, but now I am SO glad he did. Itachi didn't hate me! I don't know what I was doing, but I guess I was doing it right. Jade looked like she was relaxing, but I just couldn't. His words were running through my head over and over, as if I was trying to decide whether or not it had actually happened. And as much as I tried, I knew it really had, and that almost scared me. It scared me because I was lying to him about something as important as knowing his past and I knew that I would have to tell him sometime. And when I did, he was probably going to either hate me or kill me. And it was probably the latter.

But I decided to try to stop thinking about it and actually relax. So we did. And after about half an hour we met up with Itachi and Kisame. I couldn't really look at Itachi so I began a simple conversation with Kisame before we started back to the base.

**Itachis POV**

Why was Kisame asking all these questions? I already knew the girl was attracted to me. Did I feel bad? Yes. Did I like her? I didn't hate her. I don't know exactly how I feel about her. But I know I don't hate her. I didn't like his questions. They were making me think too much about things I didn't want to think about. If he asks me anything else, I'm not going to answer him. Luckily he didn't, and I was left to actually enjoy the hot water of the springs.

He looked antsy, like he wanted to keep asking me questions, but he didn't. And after a good half hour, we got dressed and went outside to wait for the girls. When they finally came out, I noticed that Cheyanne looked kind of nice with her hair wet and messy. I shook the thought off and noticed she basically ignored me and went straight to Kisame. _'Good'_ I thought. It was easier for me that way. I was able to think about things. Things like her. No.. Not her.

I shook my head to get those thoughts out. We started back to the base, and I was glad for the distraction. The girls were running rather slowly behind us, but neither of us bothered to help. We weren't allowed anyways.

After a while of running we finally reached the base, the girls looked exhausted, but proud. I'm assuming because they didn't die. I was positive that Pein was not trying to get them killed. If anything, it was Madara, because he knew that they knew too much. I knew they knew as well, but I wasn't about to bring it up. They had a good reason to not tell, if they did someone was bound to kill them.

I headed to my room and went to bed to think, before falling asleep.

**Nobodies POV**

They finally arrived back at the base, thoroughly exhausted. Jade and Chey looked around before yelling loudly "HONEY, WE'RE HOME!" it was directed at Pein, showing that they were, indeed, still alive, before heading back to their respective rooms. They had a small conversation with their roommates before falling into a deep sleep.

**Madaras POV**

Those girls were beginning to get troublesome. They know too much, and I know it. They _know_ that I know, too. It was very annoying. I was not about to have some pathetic, non-ninja women ruin my plans. I had convinced them to spend more time with me, hoping to somehow figure out how much they actually knew, but so far that was going nowhere. So the best option was to somehow get them killed. I decided to get Pein to assign them on a mission with dangerous ninja where they would probably either die, or prefer the village and stay there. Pein and I thought it was a wonderful idea. Well, he acted like it was a wonderful idea, but I knew the girls were growing on him.

I was sitting in my room, thinking of how nice it would be without them, when I heard a loud yell of "HONEY, WE'RE HOMEE". I had a moment of silence before glaring.

"Fuck."

* * *

END OF THE EIGHTH CHAPTER! And, the longest chapter so far! A full 4,012 words! I guess I wanted to make up for the long hiatus I usually take between chapters. But, alas, I have no excuse and I know that doesn't make up for it, and I apologize! I tried to get some ItachixChey in here. But there will be some DeixJade in the next one! Im trying to develop their relationship slowly without going too slowly. Tell me if you think I am either going too fast, too slow, or just right :D.

Well, hope you guys liked it, and I hope I haven't lost all of my readers! BY LOVES!


	9. Chapter 9

**Playing with Fire, Dancing with Wind**

Hello my lovely reviewers! Back with another chapter, dedicated to my lovely Cheyanne for being so helpful all the time when I have writers block! But first, replies!

Joanna Davis: Oh gosh! I hope you were okay! Hahaha Im sorry I made you fall off your bed, but Im glad that it was from laughter :D. Im very happy that you like my writing, as well as Chey and Myself :D. As for how long it is going to be, Im going to say probably another 5 or so chapters. It depends, how long does everyone want it to be? I write for my viewers, so if you want it longer, tell me!

FMA Inuyasha Narutard: Thank you! Im glad you liked it. And trust me I will try as hard as possible to make sure that this does not go unfinished. With you loving reviewers, how could I do such a thing?

Jestie Uchiha: Yes! Damn Madara, Jade is right to not like him. Hope I updated soon enough for you :D !

Xelacy: Thank you! Im very glad you like it!

So, Chey, this chapter is dedicated to you! Hope you like it hunny! Hugs.

* * *

After a few months of being in the Naruto world, the girls were sad to say that not much had really happened. They trained every day, and were slowly getting the hang of the basics of being ninja. They had also both turned sixteen, and were given small gifts of kunai as well as odds and ends to help them during training. As for their boy troubles, well, they were the same as they were a few months ago. Which basically meant that there absolutely no progress in the love department.

Days went on without much excitement, and the girls got closer with their roommates, as well as the other members. Of course, there was still a lot of tension between a few of them (aka, Jade and Tobi), but other than that, life was pretty cozy for. Well, at least until today. Their day started relatively normally, with them skipping arm-in-arm down the hallways singing Sexting by Blood on the Dance Floor.

**Jades POV**

After such a boring few months, it was nice to be slightly back to normal. There was nothing quite as fun as skipping down the hallways with my best friend while singing inappropriate music.

As we belted out the lyrics to Sexting, I barely noticed Deidara standing by a wet spot on the ground. By the time I finally noticed him, it was too late.

"YOU GOTTA BE TEXTUALLY ACTIVE IF YOU WANNA BE MI—oof!" my foot slipped on the wet surface, and I collapsed onto my back. I started coughing as the wind was knocked out of me. Deidara looked down at me with concern, and tried to help me up, just for me to slip and fall back down again as Cheyanne burst into hysterical laughter.

"It's not funny, un!" he growled, still trying, and failing, to help me up. This made both me and Cheyanne laugh even harder as I tried to help him help me, to no avail.

By this time, most of the base was standing, staring at the spectacle in front of them. Cheyanne was on the floor with tears coming out of her eyes as she clutched her shaking stomach. "It hurts! Oh my god, it hurts!" she managed through her laughter. I was currently red faced and very, very embarrassed at the fact that no matter how hard we tried, I just kept slipping again. Deidara was starting to look angry at the whole situation.

"What the hell, un!" he growled, which made Cheyanne laugh even harder, and me blush even deeper.

"I.. I can't b-breath! It hurts!" Cheyanne laughed out. Kisame just shook his head, picking her up and bringing her out of the room. By this time, everyone had left the two of us alone in the room. Deidara, still angry at the situation, just glared at the ground.

"So..." I said awkwardly before he grabbed me by the arms, picked me up, and placed me a good three feet from the slippery surface. He then grinned, I'm guessing he was proud that he finally diffused the situation. I patted myself down, and turned to speak. The second I opened my mouth, I noticed Cheyanne around the corner behind Deidara, making weird faces at me. I started to giggle, which made Deidara look at me like I was crazy.

I shook it off and went to open my mouth again, just for Cheyanne to mock me, causing me to laugh once more hysterically. Deidara looked utterly confused, until he heard Cheyanne laughing around the corner. We were just about to leave when Chey waltzed from around the corner, stretched her foot behind Deidaras, before pushing me towards him. This caused the two of us to topple to the ground with me lying on top of him. I blushed profusely before starting to get up.

"Whooops! My bad! Here, let me help you up.." She said evilly, before attempting to pull our clothes off.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed, tugging back at my shirt, trying to keep it on.

By the time help arrived, my shirt was ripped down the front showing some cleavage, and Deidaras cloak was almost off. Pein, Hidan, Itachi and Kisame walked in with looks of horror on (most) of their faces. Itachi tapped Cheyannes shoulder to get her attention, but she continued with her rampage until Kisame picked her up and began walking away with her.

"No! Put me down, I have to help them up!" she cried, pounding at his back, before slipping out of his grasp and trying to pull down Jades pants.

"OH MY GOD WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, CHEYANNE!" I screamed at her, trying desperately to keep her from pulling my pants off. This left me in a rather uncomfortable position, with my body pressed firmly against his while my hands grasped my pants. Luckily Hidan came to my rescue, grabbing her and throwing her across the room, giving us time to _try_ to get up.

Sadly for us, Cheyanne used some crazy mary-sue speed to run up and body slam us back to the ground.

"Holy shit, un!" Deidara groaned, as she pressed both of our bodies onto his. Before she could torture us anymore, the guys held her down and brought her out of the room, her screaming the whole way that she needed to 'help us'.

"What the hell was that all about, un?" He asked, lightly pushing me off of him with a blush on his face.

I got up in a flash and bowed over and over.

"I am so, so, so sorry! I have no idea what's gotten into her!" I apologized profusely. He just nodded and acted like nothing happened. I thanked whatever gods were up there that that was over as we walked awkwardly into the kitchen. Once we finally made it there, Pein walked in, with Cheyannes screams in the background.

"Who _was_ that girl? I mean, during training she barely moves, but when she's trying to strip you she's like an animal!" he said, astonished.

We nodded with dread, just wishing the whole situation would be forgotten.

"OKAY LET ME GO! I'm done! They've left, the funs over." We heard Cheyanne's muffled scream before she stopped and everyone filed into the kitchen.

We finally sat down for breakfast, me and Deidara as far away from each other as possible, and ate our breakfast while glaring at Cheyanne.

A while later we found out that Cheyanne and I were to be training together today. So when we finally arrived at the training area, we were surprised to see only Itachi standing there. We sat down and waited for an explanation.

"Deidara said he was sick."

Oh. So he was avoiding us basically. Whatever, I'd avoid Cheyanne too after that ordeal. Cheyanne giggled, obviously coming to the same conclusion I did, before we listened to our instructions for the day.

"Since you obviously need to learn self control," he said looking at Cheyanne, "You will be meditating today." We nodded at his instruction before sitting down cross legged and closing our eyes.

It wasn't long before I felt Chey jab me in the side with her elbow, so I jabbed her back. Soon our eyes were open and we were in a full on poking war. Itachi glared at us.

"You girls are hopeless, look, this is how it's done" he said, before sitting down and closing his eyes. We looked at each other and nodded before standing up and pulling a magic marker out of nowhere. I had it held just in front of his face before he opened his eyes, grabbed the marker, and snapped it in half. We looked at him in horror.

"I hope you know that was a _magic_ marker." Cheyanne said, pouting.

Just then, Kisame was walking by, and Itachi stopped him. "You deal with them." He said coldly before leaving a confused fishy man in his reached out to his retreating form intensely before sitting back down as we listened to Kisame instruct the rest of our training.

**Cheys POV**

It was almost time for bed, and Jade and I were walking down the hallways having a nice conversation, when I heard the shower on in Deidaras room. I grinned, but continued on with our talk. _'Heh heh, she has no idea..'_ I thought evilly. The second we passed his room I pushed her into it before grabbing every article of clothing I could find. Before Jade could blink I was out of the room, dead bolting it shut. I could hear her banging and yelling from the other side of the door, and I just grinned.

Itachi walked by in that instant, and looked at me blankly.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing too important." I replied before turning towards them "Let's go have a drink, shall we?"

He looked like he was going to ignore the situation, because he just nodded and we went to the kitchen for tea (and in my case, hot chocolate).

After we were sitting for a while, enjoying our hot beverages, Kisame walked in with a strange look on his face before sitting down.

"So. When are you going to let them out?" He asked, knowing what I had done.

"Oh, for whatever do you mean?" I asked, feigning innocence, before yawning. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night!"

They nodded and I headed off to bed, passing by the room on my way. I grinned, thinking of the havoc that was going to ensue when Deidara got out of the shower before going to sleep.

**Jades POV**

'_Oh god I can't believe Cheyanne did this to me! What is Deidara going to say!'_ I thought, while desperately trying to find a way out before he found out we were locked in his room. That was when I heard the shower turn off. I widened my eyes and turned around slowly.

"What's all the noise abou-.." he stopped midsentence, noticing I was in his room. I glanced down and began blushing profusely as I covered my eyes. He seemed to notice he was only in a towel because I heard him shuffling around his room.

"Just a second, un. Let me get some clothes on..." I inwardly glared at Cheyanne before speaking.

"U-uhm.. Little problem." I said, and heard him stop. He was probably looking at me so I carefully uncovered my eyes and looked him in the face, avoiding glancing down. He stared, waiting for me to continue.

"Yeah, uhm.. You're clothes are kind of on the other side... Of the door..." He looked around before nodding in agreement. "Okay, I'll just go get them then, un." He said as he reached for the door handle and tried to open it, only to find out he couldn't turn the knob.

"It's locked."

We kind of just stood and stared at each other as the thought of our current situation finally seeped in. It was silent until something dawned on the two of them. His clay!

Deidara walked over to his bag and reached in to grab some clay, only to find it empty. He pulled out a note and read it aloud.

"This is _my_ art, so hah..."

I couldn't help but keep almost glancing at his crotch. Luckily, I caught myself before he noticed, and looked to the floor.

He glared at the piece of paper before throwing his hands up in anger. In that instant, the unspeakable happened. Right as he lifted his hands, the grip of his towel loosened and it began descending to the floor.

I acted quickly, as I jumped to the ground, closed my eyes, and grabbed the towel before holding it to his crotch. Keeping my eyes glued shut; I realized that we were once again in a compromising positing. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"U-uh.." he sputtered, obviously not knowing what else to say.

"P-please. Just take the towel" I ground out, now beyond embarrassed. Luckily he complied before grabbing it and tying it tightly around his waist. I opened my eyes and pushed myself off the ground, unable to look him in the face.

"Wait, what's that, un?" He asked and I glanced at him before looking in the direction he was looking. There was something under the bed, and it looked like fabric!

"I don't know, let me check..." I said before kneeling down and pulling it out from under the bed. A huge smile graced my lips when I realized that Cheyanne had missed a pair of pants when she was stealing clothes.

"Pants! Here, please, put them on!" throwing the pants towards him, I knew I didn't have to ask twice. He went into the bathroom and came back out a few moments later with a pair of sweatpants on. They hung low on his hips and I couldn't help but notice his well built abs. He grinned.

"Like what you see, un?"

"N-no! Shut up!" I said, blushing and looking away. I tried not to give him the satisfaction of my embarrassment because I knew he was teasing me because I liked him, but I failed miserably. He just laughed and plopped onto his bed, motioning me to sit down with him.

We sat up and chatted about nothing in particular for hours, until it was early in the morning and we passed out beside each other.

After that stressful day, it ended sort of peacefully, and we almost forgot that we were locked in a room against our will. So all in all, it was a nice night. And as for the day, well, neither of them was likely to forget it for a long, long time.

* * *

FINITO! I hope you liked this DeixJade centric chapter. So I have a question for you.. POLL TIME!

How much longer would you like this story to be?

Less than 5 chapters

5-6 chapters

10 or more chapters

Please tell me what you think, because whatever gets the majority of votes is what I will do with the story. Im kind of feeling 5 to 6 more chapters, but it's all up to what my readers think is best for the story!

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will update again sometime this week! Get ready for a little bit of romance next chapter!

LOVE YOU ALL AND HOPE YOUR SUMMER HAS BEEN SPECTACULAR SO FAR! Love and hugs sent your way from Snakeylobve!


End file.
